Harry's stay at the Burrow
by lisa.anne.b97
Summary: Harry's stay at the Burrow leads to a lot of awkward moments with Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, i'm merely using them :)

A/N: This is my first Fan fiction so while i encourage peoples' opinions please go easy on any criticism you may have.

This story is about Harry's stay at the Burrow and the awkward moments he seems to have with Ginny, or at least that's the plan anyway.

**Chapter One: the burrow**

It had been quite a peaceful morning at the burrow all things considered … after Harry's arrival of course. Before he had stepped into the welcoming home closely followed by Mr Weasley who went to collect him earlier that day the burrow had been buzzing with excitement and not just for Harry's awaiting arrival. All the Weasleys were in the midst of preparing Bill and Fleurs wedding which was a week from now. Mrs Weasley had been berating them since they returned home for the start of summer; her temper was at an all-time high and Fred and George's antics weren't helping in the slightest, in fact once or twice Ginny wondered if her older brothers had their own death wish.

Ginny was in her room keeping clear of Harry who had unfortunately turned up just over an hour ago. It's not that she minded him being here, in fact with the way his aunt and uncle treated him she was more than happy for him to stay here for the summer, the only problem was that she always ended up making a fool of herself whenever he was around. Top that with Fred and George mimicking and teasing her and you get one very embarrassed teenage girl.

Ginny would be starting her fifth year at Hogwarts in September and she couldn't wait, it wasn't the school itself she was in a rush to get back to, (although that was a good enough reason for anyone) no, what she was looking forward to most was the Quidditch season. This year she would be trying out for the team. She had neglected in telling her family as she thought it would be a wise decision, she especially avoided telling Fred and George who were currently on the team and in their final year. She couldn't wait to see the look on their faces once she turned up with her new broomstick she'd been keeping under her bed all through summer. It was a second hand cleansweep seven, it wasn't in best condition but it would get the job done, job being to dodge bludgers coming to intercept, swerve in and out of the opposing chasers and hopefully score some goals.

She was just about to go under her bed to get her broom when there was a knock on her bedroom door, annoyed at having being disturbed she stood up and marched over to the door and opened it a little too forcefully.

"What do you want?" she snapped angrily then stopped dead in her tracks, standing a few feet in front of her and who had obviously been the one who had knocked on her door was none other than Harry. Harry for his part was looking at her sheepishly; clearly he hadn't expected her reaction.

"Hi Ginny, you're mum told me to tell you to come downstairs for dinner". He smiled nervously at her then headed across the hall and back downstairs. Ginny stood there for a few seconds feeling like an idiot, she'd just yelled at Harry-the boy she's had a crush on since forever. She sighed then followed Harry down into the kitchen, if she thought today couldn't get any worse clearly she was wrong.

All the Weasleys', Harry and Hermione were already sat at the table waiting for her. She sat down on the chair opposite Harry sneaking a glance at him hoping he was looking at her so she could mouth an apology but he wasn't looking at her, instead he was staring at the food on his plate.

"Alright everyone tuck in" Mrs Weasley said. And with a flick of her wand more food was added to the table for seconds. Mr Weasley was talking to Hermione about plugs and asking her about other Muggle technology. Ron, Fred and George were talking about Quidditch, Ron was trying out for the Quidditch team too except he was trying out for keeper, he was pretty good as well in her opinion, they always used to play little Quidditch tournaments in the backyard during summer and Ginny only managed to get a few goals in each time. Mrs Weasley was talking to Charlie about his job, complaining that it was dangerous to be training dragons. Charlie rolled his eyes while their mum wasn't looking then winked at Ginny, they'd had this conversation a thousand times already and she still wasn't letting it go. Ginny smiled at him then continued eating, she wasn't in the mood for joking around at the moment, she felt bad for yelling at Harry and she couldn't wait to get him alone to apologize. Yes that would be breaking her 'stay away from Harry' rule but she figured she could make an exception in this case, after that she would go back to following that rule. She looked over at Harry again to find him in deep conversation with Bill, she couldn't hear what they were talking about but she was happy to see that whatever it was Harry was laughing. She was too busy staring at Harry that she didn't see Fred and George look at her then back at each other and flash an evil grin. It happened within minutes, one minute she was lost in thought whilst eating her dinner, the next she was standing on the table making clucking noises and flapping her arms about like a chicken, the whole table erupted into cheers and laughter except for Mrs Weasley who had started chasing after the twins. Nobody dared to eat the food placed in front of them after that in case the two jokers had tampered with theirs as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter…yet ;) _

_A/N: I don't think this chapter ended up where I wanted it to go but oh well enjoy, it's also a lot shorter than the last one. I ran out of ideas._

**Chapter Two: The Burrow II**

It had taken over an hour for Ginny to return to normal; Ron had filled her in on what had happened since she had no recollection of the previous hour. Once she'd found out what Fred and George had done she'd used the bat bogey hex on them. Needless to say they didn't bother her for the remainder of the day. Now that dinner was over with she went looking for Harry, although the idea of seeing Harry after she'd just acted like a chicken and done a chicken dance in front of him seemed horrendous, the thought of not seeing him and letting her embarrassment build up seemed a lot worse. She was on her way out of the living room to go check if Harry was in Ron's room when she heard movement outside in the garden; she turned around and headed to the window. She looked out and saw Harry and Ron throwing gnomes over the garden wall and into the patch of field lying ahead. Hesitating only for a few seconds she made her way out into the garden. Ron spotted her coming over.

"Hey Gin, since you're here you can help us with the gnomes. Harry's terrible at it" Harry looked offended.

"I'm not terrible; I got one over the fence didn't I?"

"Yeah, after your third try" Ron replied, Ginny tried to hide the grin that appeared after that comment but failed miserably, Harry had noticed.

"Well let's see you try then if you're supposedly better" he said trying to act annoyed with the situation but his small smile giving him away. Ginny accepted the challenge and walked over to the closest gnome and picked it up. She decided she would apologize to Harry later. She glanced at Harry and an idea formed in her head. She started swinging the gnome around waiting for it to pick up speed and right before she let go she faced Harry's direction. Poor Harry didn't even see it coming as the gnome went 'SMACK' right into his face. Ron burst out laughing as soon as he realized where Ginny was aiming and by now was on the ground in a laughing fit, whilst Harry had been forced to the ground by the impact. Ginny ran over to him quickly, she hadn't intended to hit him that hard and was worried. She knelt over him and shook him to see if he was okay, the moment she put her hand on his back he rolled over in her direction and threw the same gnome back at her. It was Ginny's turn to be surprised as the gnome ended up getting stuck in her hair. By now Ron's laughter was silent from lack of oxygen as Harry was trying to disentangle the gnome from Ginny. They finally managed to pry it away from her and Ron threw it over the fence.

"Well? How do I look?" the two of them looked over at her and remained silent trying to decide if it was best to answer. Ginny's hair was a complete mess, it was all ruffled from the gnome and dirt clung to it.

"Er…you look…great" Harry lied, he didn't want to make her feel any worse, Ron however didn't mind doing that.

"You're a mess and you've got a twig in your hair." Ginny looked horrified and blushed profusely. She felt like crying. 'Why does this always happen to me when Harry's around?' she thought to herself. She ran back into the house and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

Meanwhile back in the garden…

"I don't think it was a good idea for you to have said anything Ron, I mean she was already embarrassed" Harry said whist fixing his glasses that had broken from the gnome. Ron looked at him suspiciously.

"Why do you care how I treat Ginny?" Harry opened his mouth to answer then stopped, he realized he didn't really have an answer to his question. Aware that Ron was still waiting for an answer he started.

"Well-Ginny is…she's" but luckily for Harry Mrs Weasley had called them to help her with some more chores. Ron gave him one more look then headed back into the house, Harry followed afterwards thinking about his question some more. Why did he care?


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not sure if i need to keep putting this for each Chapter but it looks like something's missing without it so here goes... I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters._

_A/N: Gonna try putting one or two chapters up each week so this might be the last one I upload til Monday, **might**_

**Chapter 3: The Burrow III**

Ginny awoke early the next morning and headed straight downstairs into the kitchen to have breakfast. She had avoided Harry and the others for the rest of the day after the gnome incident and had ended up missing her dinner, she was partly to blame of course but to be fair she hadn't intended on Harry throwing it back at her. As she walked in she spotted her mother over at the sink cleaning.

"Morning mum" She said sleepily, stifling a yawn.

"Oh, good morning dear". Mrs Weasley replied looking over her shoulder at her and sounding cheerful as usual (when she's not having a tantrum at someone). Ginny sat down at the table in her usual seat to find toast and eggs already set on her plate. She picked up a piece and began eating it, looking around she saw another plate on the table but its contents gone, only crumbs and pieces of crust lay on it.

"Mum who's plate is that?" Mrs Weasley looked over at the direction Ginny was pointing in.

"It's Harry's; he woke up half an hour ago". She knew the next question Ginny was going to ask her. "He's in the garden now". Ginny continued eating her breakfast albeit a little faster now, she was looking out of the window to see if she could see him but it was impossible with the family car parked in front of it. She finished her dinner then dashed outside the back door. Mrs Weasley smiled a knowing look while watching her youngest child run into the backyard then went and picked up the empty plates left on the table.

Ginny wandered around the garden looking for Harry, she wasn't doing so well with her 'stay away from Harry rule', she knew that, but despite her hair disaster yesterday she'd actually enjoyed spending time with Harry, though it had only been for a short while she had managed to have fun with him without even stuttering once. She went over to the old tree house they had next to the river, she'd seen Ron take Harry and Hermione there a few times so maybe he was up there. The tree ended up taking more energy out of her than she thought it would, she stood at the top panting for a little while, then she straightened up and there sitting on the edge of the tree house with his legs hanging over the edge was Harry. She walked over to him.

"Hey Harry". Harry turned around and smiled. 'Good sign' she thought.

"Morning Ginny, you're up early" she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I figured I'd get something to eat early since I missed dinner"

"How come you didn't come down for dinner?"

"Uh…I wasn't feeling too well" she lied; she didn't want him to know she was avoiding him.

"Oh, well I hope you're feeling better today, we're all having a Quidditch match later". She felt a blush coming but suppressed it and grinned instead.

"Thanks I am. who are the teams?"

"Don't know yet, Bill and Charlie are deciding teams" Ginny nodded, they hadn't had a Quidditch game in over a week and she needed to polish up her flying skills, she also needed to impress Harry since he was the new Quidditch captain for Gryffindor so he would be leading the try-outs.

"You seem quiet today" Ginny looked over at Harry a little puzzled.

"Quiet?" she asked. Harry smiled again.

"Yeah, we've been talking for about ten minutes now and you haven't yelled at me once" Ginny faltered, she'd completely forgotten about shouting at Harry the other day.

"Oh god Harry I…"

"Don't worry about it; I didn't bring it up because I wanted you to apologize. I brought it up because it's great you can talk freely to me without worrying how I'll take it"

"Well I didn't know it was going to be you" she said nervously.

"I know but it's not just that time it's all the time, you know exactly what to say to me without even thinking about it"

"So me saying 'What do you want' helped you with something?"

"Well…no, not that time. But I knew you didn't know it was going to be me, you looked surprised when you saw me. So I didn't take any offence" she sighed in relief.

"That's an interesting look by the way", she looked at Harry then down at herself. She was still wearing her pajamas (a tight dark blue vest and black three quarter length pants) and she remembered that she hadn't had a shower yet or brushed her hair. Harry laughed at the panicked look on her face.

"Don't worry you look fine, I've never seen you in your pajamas before. They look really good on you" Ginny's face turned scarlet and she looked in the other direction hoping he hadn't noticed. With Ginny's face turned she didn't see Harry looking slightly flushed with what he'd said.


	4. Chapter 4

_Decided to stop doing the disclaimer, everyone knows i don't own Harry Potter or the characters._

_A/N - Finished this early so i'm uploading it now instead of Monday. Next Chapter is going to be the Quidditch match so this ones a little short. :D_

_Not much happens in this chapter but I'm gonna make up for it in the next one, its gonna be twice as long._

**Chapter Four**

It was just after lunch at the Burrow and Ginny was in her room pretending to be getting ready for the Quidditch match they were having in half an hour, she hadn't needed to get ready but it was the first thing that had popped into her head. She was sat on her bed thinking. She couldn't stop thinking about what Harry had said earlier up in the old tree house, 'don't worry you look fine, I've never seen you in your pajamas before. They look really good on you'. Harry Potter gave her a compliment, she couldn't believe it. Ginny could only manage so long without babbling like an idiot so after the awkward silence that followed his statement she had made an excuse about needing to get ready and then left. So now here she was, sitting. She'd thought about using her new broom for the game but decided against it, if she showed them it now it would raise a lot of questions as to how she could afford it. The answer she would give them was she had saved up her money from past Christmas's and Birthdays but she didn't want the rest of the summer consisting of all her brothers cramped in her room ogling at her new broom. She would be using one of Charlie's old ones instead. She got up from her bed and went over to the chest of draws by the window, glancing over everything that was piled on top of it she found a picture that was taken just before summer, at Hogwarts. It was a picture of all the DA members gathered around in the room of requirements, it was a memento for all they had accomplished that year and Harry of course was stood in the center as he'd been their teacher, their leader.

She placed the photograph back where she found it then opened one of the draws, a few seconds of searching later she extracted her hand, holding onto a bobble. She tied her hair up so it wouldn't get in the way during the game then stepped in front of the mirror checking to see if she looked okay.

"They're not as good as your pajamas, but they'll do". She looked in the direction of the door and saw Harry leaning on the door frame with his arms folded and a smirk plastered on his face. She thought for a moment that she could see a tiny blush on his face. She blushed.

"Look if you like my pajamas so much maybe you should have them" she joked. Harry thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm…tempting, but I think I'll stick with my own clothes"

"Well the offer still stands if you change your mind" Harry nodded his head and Ginny could feel the silence starting to creep up on them.

"Ginny" he said nervously.

"Yes Harry?"

"I'm sorry for that comment I made yesterday, I felt like a creepy old man after you'd left. Once I'd thought about it I thought it was a bit inappropriate, especially since you're my best friends little sister" her face fell, she was a little disappointed that he was apologizing for that.

"You don't have to apologize Harry, I didn't feel creeped out, and I didn't mind you saying that" she felt her cheeks going red after she realized what she'd just said. Harry shuffled his feet nervously.

"I felt like I pushed you away, after I said that, you left" Ginny mentally slapped herself on the head, realizing what her leaving must have looked like.

"No, that wasn't it, I-I had to get ready that's all. Plus I thought you wanted to be alone to think" she tried. Harry looked relieved at hearing that.

"Are you sure you didn't mind?" he asked cautiously, she nodded and then everything went back to silence. She wondered what he was thinking right now, did he still think he'd creeped her out?

"Great. So, are you ready?" Harry asked a few minutes later smiling. Ginny looked at him a little puzzled.

"Ready?"

"For the game", he could see that she still wasn't following. "The Quidditch game that's starting in a few minutes".

"Oh" Ginny said, realization finally coming to her. The quick change of topic was a little disconcerting.

"Yeah, I'm ready" she made her way to the door and was about to step out of her room when Harry stopped her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ginny shook her head.

"No I don't think so". Harry waited a moment then hesitantly stepped into her room and headed over to her bed. He bent down onto the floor, stuck his arm under the bed then pulled out her broomstick.

"How did you…" Ginny started, wondering how he knew about it.

"You really want to know?" she nodded her head.

"Well tough I'm not telling you" he replied playfully. He ran out of the room shouting to her to hurry up or they'd start the game without her. Ginny stood there baffled. How on earth did he know it was there? She placed the broom back under her bed (she had already decided she wasn't going to use it) and made her way downstairs and out into the garden.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N - Not a lot of Quidditch going on, realized as I was writing this that I'm not good at doing Quidditch dialogue, its just back and forth all the time. Too confusing._

_So...This chapter's...different. Let me know what you think. R&amp;R :)_

**Chapter Five**

Ginny arrived a few minutes later in the garden to find Mr and Mrs Weasley sat on some chairs getting themselves comfortable to watch the match; she scanned her surroundings and noticed that professor Lupin was here as well as Sirius. They were sat at one of the tables and it looked as though Lupin was telling Sirius off, Ginny rolled her eyes wondering what he'd done this time then made her way over to the big field they were playing in right outside their garden, that's where they'd always played it. Charlie had always tried to build a replica of the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts as best he could with what he had. It wasn't like the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts though, there weren't any stands for people to watch from and the field was more of a yellowy color than green but they did have the three goal hoops at either side (granted they were made of very fine strong wood) and they had one of the speakers that was from Hogwarts, Fred and George's friend Lee Jordan had given it to them after he'd stolen it during last year at Hogwarts. They didn't have a quaffle or a golden snitch but they did have two bludgers thanks to the twins who pretty much take anything they think looks cool.

Ginny stepped through the gate and onto the field, her two eldest brothers were deciding teams so she started heading over to Bill. She could see Harry talking with Bill and Charlie who were waiting for everyone to come onto the field. Harry saw her and smiled then dropped his smile when he saw that she didn't have her broomstick with her, he gave her a questioning look. Ginny mouthed 'I'll tell you later' then turned to Bill.

"So, whose team am I on? And what position am I playing?" Bill thought for a moment then looked down at the clipboard he had in his hand. Charlie was stood next to Bill sulking.

"You're on Charlie's team and you'll be playing seeker" Ginny laughed, she knew why Charlie was being sulky. Whenever she got to play as seeker she almost always ended up winning her team the game. If she wasn't trying out for chaser and if Harry wasn't the current seeker for Gryffindor then she would most likely try out for seeker. Charlie didn't mind Ginny winning the games for them by catching the snitch, but, since he had played seeker when he was on the Gryffindor team he liked playing as that position. It was only because of George saying he was 'getting on a bit' and was 'too old to be playing period' that he handed over his position to Ginny.

"Looks like it's me against you, I'm playing seeker for Bill's team" she turned and looked at Harry who had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You're going to be really upset when I catch the snitch Harry" she replied. Harry stuck his tongue out at her playfully then went to find Ron who was on the same team as him. Ginny was smiling like an idiot at what Harry had just done; she hadn't known how childish he could be. Bill and Charlie were looking from Ginny to Harry's retreating back suspiciously but refrained from saying anything.

Finally the match was about to start, everyone who was playing was now placed into teams and up in the air waiting for Lupin to toss the Quaffle (which was just an ordinary ball) into the air. The ones who weren't playing had edged closer and were now sat in the field. Charlie's team consisted of Ginny (Seeker), Tonks (Chaser), Fred (Beater), Luna (Chaser), Angelina (Chaser) and Michael (Beater) with Charlie playing as the keeper. Bill's team had Harry (Seeker), Ron (Keeper), George (Beater), Alicia (Chaser), Katie (Chaser), Fleur (Chaser) and Bill as the other Beater. All in all it's going to be quite…interesting, Ginny thought as she sat on Charlie's old broom waiting. Luna, Angelina, Michael, Alicia and Katie had arrived earlier that day at Fred and George's request. Luna had to borrow an old broomstick as she didn't have one, she had only decided to join in because she didn't want to stay on the ground with Percy, she had a feeling he didn't like her, she probably felt like that because he had expressed very clearly to her that he didn't like her.

Ginny was trying really hard not to think about Harry, she needed to concentrate on the game especially since he was her opponent. She was too busy thinking about trying not to think about Harry that she didn't hear the whistle blow signalling the start of the match, thankfully Charlie had brought her attention back to the match with a tap on her shoulder. She soared up higher into the air and began searching for their Snitch which was a baseball Harry had brought over; it had been bewitched to fly around.

"And it's Angelina with the quaffle; she swerves past Alicia and dodges an oncoming bludger sent by one of the Weasley twins. Not sure which one. She's making her way over to goal -." Lee Jordan was here as well doing the commentary, it wasn't a surprise he was here; he always turned up during the holidays.

"GOAL TO CHARLIE'S TEAM! THAT WAS A FABULOUS GOAL BY ANGELINA" Ginny looked at the match in time to see Angelina's shot shoot past Ron who was trying desperately to stop it.

"10 – 0 to Charlie's team. Bill has the quaffle, he passes to Katie who feints right then passes left to Alicia who drops the quaffle. It's quickly picked up by Tonks who avoids a bludger and passes to Luna who…

Ginny cut out the commentary and focused all her attention on finding the snitch. She could see Harry on the other side of the field doing the same thing.

It had been about twenty minutes since the match had started and the score was 60-40 to Charlie's team. So far Angelina had broken her wrist from the bludger that George sent her way, Ron had been knocked off his broom twice by Fred and Michael ended up being knocked out because he wasn't paying attention to the game. Instead he was staring at Ginny which was starting to creep her out and which was probably why Fred had hit that bludger at him, even though they were on the same team. Charlie didn't make any complaints though in fact he pretended as if he hadn't seen what happened. Just then she saw a white blur zooming past her from the left; she veered left and went in pursuit of the snitch. Harry saw Ginny out of the corner of his eye, she was speeding towards something…the snitch. He leaned forward on his Firebolt and sped after her. Ginny was close to the snitch, a few more inches and she'd be able to reach for it. Harry changed tactics and instead of following her he turned right and picked up speed, he was going to go around so the snitch was heading towards him. He saw the snitch speeding towards where he was, Ginny trailing behind after it. Harry was close, he and the snitch were on a collision course which would make it easy for him to catch it then dodge Ginny. THREE…he was almost there, just a few more seconds. TWO…he was closer to it than Ginny now. ONE…Harry reached out his hand, about to close his hand over the snitch…

'SMACK'. At the last second the snitch had shot up into the air leaving Harry and Ginny to crash into each other. They both landed on the ground with a loud thud then rolled which caused Ginny to fall on top of Harry.

"Oww" Harry moaned then opened his eyes; he blinked a couple of times surprised to find Ginny lying on him. She lifted herself up a little bit, slightly dazed. Harry's attention unconsciously averted to something else, completely unaware that everyone from both teams were running over to them and Ginny had noticed where he was looking, and started blushing. Harry looked up from where he was looking, suddenly realizing where he had been staring.

"Ginny…I…" he stuttered.

"Oi, which one of you caught the ball?"

"Erm, I don't think either of us caught it". Ginny called back.

"Oh" was all they said and then scattered away, not caring that both of them had just crashed into each other and were now sprawled out on the floor with Ginny on top of Harry.

"Erm…Harry?" Harry looked back at Ginny whose face was now rouge.

"Yeah?"

"Could you- I can't get up" it took Harry a minute to realize what she meant. Hiding his embarrassment, he let go of Ginny's waist which he had been holding onto and a few seconds later she lifted herself off of Harry. Slightly disappointed he raised himself off the ground and the first thing he noticed when he'd stood up was that Sirius, Lupin and Mr and Mrs Weasley were staring at him, all with a look he didn't quite recognize. Harry paled; did they notice where he had been looking?


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :(_

_A/N: Sorry for taking a while to update, writers block_

**Chapter Six**

Ginny was sitting in the garden basking in the sunlight. She was tired out from the Quidditch match that was thankfully over with now, after the incident that occurred earlier in the day the match continued with Charlie's team in the lead, although Bill's team had been slowly creeping up to them with the score 60-50. By the end of the match everyone was tired and were actually glad to be back on the ground, Ginny especially. She'd had trouble focusing on the remainder of the match after the awkward moment with Harry and was quite surprised when her team came flying over to her cheering and patting her on the back, she had been completely oblivious to her surroundings during the game and hadn't even realized she'd caught the snitch.

She smiled a little to herself as she thought vividly about the previous hour, the look on the other team's faces when it was Ginny who had caught the snitch and not Harry was priceless. Her thoughts unwillingly diverted back to Harry and what happened earlier, she thought she might be going crazy. She could've sworn that Harry had been looking at her, lingering somewhere where if her brothers had seen would've killed him. But as she sat there she was starting to think maybe she was going crazy, '_why would Harry Potter look at me_?' She thought sombrely. '_He can get any girl he wants'._

She'd been sat in the garden for about an hour now, she was trying to avoid Harry again, that seemed to be something normal and natural for her now since she had a habit of doing something stupid while he was around. It was going good as well, until her mum called out from the kitchen telling her that they would all be spending the rest of the day near the lake. Everyone was inside packing things into bags, the lake wasn't that far away but with the weather being as it was, sunny, they didn't quite fancy carrying everything back to the house later. Ginny was waiting for everyone else to hurry up; she hadn't bothered packing anything since all she was going to be doing was swimming. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, '_what should I wear?' _ She stood up and headed back into the house and went straight up to her bedroom. She opened one of her drawers and began flinging clothes out searching for something. She procured a light blue two piece bikini from her drawer, trying to decide if she should wear that or not. Ginny decided to go with that and was about to change into it when she heard her dad yelling to her to hurry up. She sighed; '_I'll have to change at the lake' _she thought. She was about to leave her room and join everybody else when she noticed one of her bikini's from last year, she knew it would be quite tight on her now but it was an old favorite of hers. She hesitated briefly then grabbed it and ran from the room.

Ten minutes later they had arrived at the lake with Mrs and Mrs Weasley leading in front. As soon as they got there they all scattered into different directions from one another. The twins lead Angelina and Lee as far away from their parents as possible so they could talk without being overheard. Bill and Charlie had been arguing on the way over and were now wrestling each other to the ground with Ron and Harry cheering them on. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes simultaneously then headed over to the lake; they discarded their clothes revealing two brightly colored bikinis (they were able to quickly put them on under their clothes before they left) and stepped into the water shivering as the coldness touched them. They started splashing about and soon Ron came over and joined in, leaving Harry sitting on a picnic blanket watching them. He couldn't take his eyes off Ginny, now that she was wearing very little Harry began to finally appreciate her body. He'd had a glimpse earlier but because of their close proximity he had kept blushing as his thoughts trailed off. He hadn't talked to her since then and he'd thought that no one had noticed where he had been looking except for maybe Mr and Mrs Weasley, Sirius, Professor Lupin and Tonks. But as soon as him and Ron had gone to put their broomsticks away Ron's brotherly instincts kicked in and he yelled at Harry saying he shouldn't have been looking and that he couldn't go out with Ron's little sister, Harry had told him that he didn't like Ginny that way and he was looking there, surprised because it was the first time Harry had had a girl lying on him. After a while Ron had calmed down but he still kept his eye on Harry to make sure.

Mrs Weasley had told everyone to gather on the picnic blanket for something to eat later on in the day, as soon as she mentioned food everybody scrambled to their feet and rushed over to her, everyone except Ginny who was taking her time. Ginny trudged through the water to get to the edge so she could climb out, she was enjoying playing in the lake and she didn't like having to leave just for some food, but as she thought that her stomach growled so she scowled at it then hauled herself up onto the grass. She picked up a towel and began to dry herself off, slightly aware that a pair of eyes were staring at her, she paused trying to decide whether or not to look and see who it was, she didn't want to be disappointed in case it wasn't who she wanted it to be. Just then Ron appeared by her side. He was mumbling to himself and awkwardly handed her a long woolly t-shirt then walked away quickly. Ginny stared at the back of his head bewildered then shrugged and threw the shirt onto the ground; it was too hot to wear woolly clothing. Harry had seen the look Ron gave him after handing Ginny a shirt and got the message. Reluctantly he stood up, took one more glance at Ginny then turned, a slight blush creeping onto his face and followed Ron to where the others were.

Ginny looked around, noticing that everyone including Harry were gathered around Mrs Weasley demanding food with lighthearted menace in their voice. She started to make her way over to them sulkily; she was a little upset at being the last one there. She had wanted to sit next to Harry but looking over at them she saw that Ron had taken that position.

Hermione notices Ginny approaching and tries to get Ron to move over so Ginny can sit next to Harry but he wouldn't budge. She was a little annoyed by Ron's behavior and decided to agitate him a little. She leaned over him not noticing the sudden blush that appeared on his face and addressed Harry, her lips twisting into a wry smile.

"So Harry, How do you think Ginny looked in her bikini today?" Harry spluttered his cheeks going bright red; he quickly looked up and noticed everyone but Ron smirking at him. Ron's expression was just a silent glare as if daring him to answer. At that moment Ginny arrived to find everyone smirking and Ron glaring at Harry. Ginny looked from one person to the next, then annoyed with the elephant in the room asked.

"What?" they all remained silent except for the twins who doubled over laughing. She glanced in Harry's direction and saw that he was looking down at the ground in silence. Her anger grew.

"WHAT?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters_

_A/N: Thank you everyone who's Reviewed, Favorited, Followed and viewed. Hope you're enjoying the story so far :) _

**Chapter Seven**

Everyone ate their food in uncomfortable silence, an occasional murmur could be heard every now and then but apart from that no one said a word. Ginny was still curious as to what had been said before she came over, she knew one thing though, it was about her. She glanced at everyone in turn looking for some sign but unfortunately there was none. She sighed then continued eating; she had a strong suspicion that Harry was also the topic of conversation. The look on his face earlier said it all; he looked embarrassed and refused to look up at her. Ginny was deep in thought trying to think what it could be but then her thoughts were interrupted by a girlish scream. Her eyes shot up in the direction it was coming from.

"What did you do that for?" Ron yelled, slightly pink in the face due to his unexpected high-pitched scream. Ginny stifled a laugh.

"We have no idea what you're talking about, do we George?" Fred said innocently.

"No we haven't done anything; we were just sat here eating" replied George

"Come off it! Only you two would be cruel enough to do this" Ron looked as though he was about to cry.

"FRED! GEORGE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?" Mrs Weasley demanded, glaring at the twins. If looks could kill they probably wouldn't be alive right now. Ron pointed a shaky finger at his sandwich and everyone peered at it wondering what he was making such a fuss over. Fred and George saw this as an opportunity to bail; they quickly and quietly stood up and made their way into the forest near their home. Everyone looked at the sandwich which Ron had thrown down on the floor, a few seconds passed and a tiny spider emerged from inside it. Ginny shivered in revulsion, she hated spiders as much as her brother did, Harry was quite thankful that he hadn't sat anywhere near the twins and Hermione looked as though she was torn between rolling her eyes at Ron's behavior or sympathizing with him, she went with the latter. She patted Ron on the shoulder.

"There, there Ron. It's okay it's gone now"

"Yeah you did a good job of scaring it away by screaming" added Ginny with a small smirk plastered on her face.

"That wasn't a scream that was…a war cry!" whined Ron indignantly, straightening himself up. This time Hermione did roll her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever you say Ron" Harry said, trying hard not to laugh at his best friend.

It had been ten minutes since the spider 'attacked' Ron and everything seemed to have quietened down now. Mrs Weasley had noticed the twins' disappearances and had gone looking for them. The last remnants of the conversation that were heard were, Immature…more like Percy…irresponsible. Feeling like the odd one in the group, Mr Weasley had gone after her which left Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron alone. A few minutes trailed by and still no one spoke, '_these awkward silences were becoming a nuisance'_, thought Ginny as she played with her food, she'd lost her appetite which was understandable. Hermione broke the silence with a loud sigh, clearly bored with how the day was going now.

"So…" everyone stared at her expectantly. She smiled nervously then continued.

"Instead of sitting here doing nothing, how about we enjoy the few hours we have left before we have to go back" Ginny thought about this for a moment.

"Okay how about we play truth or dare?"

"Truth or dare?" Ron asked quizzically.

"It's a muggle game that people play at parties or get-togethers" Hermione explained. "How did you know about that game Gin?" she asked turning to look at her.

"We studied about it in muggle studies last year, never played it though so you or Harry is going to have to show us what to do". Harry looked alarmed.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"It's just…I've never really played this game before either" as he said this she noticed that he still wouldn't make eye contact with her, she had an idea.

"That's okay there's nothing to teach any of you really, you just spin a bottle and if it's pointing to you then you have to pick truth or dare, simple" Hermione said whilst emptying a bottle of water.

"We'll use this" she placed the bottle in the middle of the picnic blanket then spun it. All four of them readied themselves in case the bottle pointed at them. It slowly came to a stop pointing at Ron. He gulped.

"Okay Ron, truth or dare?" Hermione said, Ron took his time thinking about which one to pick.

"Erm…dare" he finally said, slightly unsure of what he was getting himself into.

"I dare you to-kiss Hermione" Ron looked at Harry alarmingly, wondering why his best friend would dare him to do that. He had turned beetroot red as well as Hermione.

"What…I can't-…Hermione is…" he was searching for a suitable excuse to avoid doing this but none was coming to him. Hermione remained silent the whole time waiting for him to decide what he was going to do.

"Come on Ron, it's just a dare" Ginny chimed in, frustrated that he was taking too long. Ron looked towards Hermione to see what her reaction was to all of this.

"Help me out Hermione!" he pleaded.

"Don't worry Ron you don't have to do it if you don't want to" Hermione said gloomily, She stood up and walked away from the three of them and Ginny thought she heard her stifle a sob. They watched her retreated back as she started to make her way over to the burrow. Harry nudged Ron in the ribs.

"OW! What?"

"Go after her, you've upset her"

"I-I have?" Ron asked startled. Harry nudged him again.

"Stop wasting time and go after her" slightly confused, Ron stood up and went after Hermione. And then there were two.

"Want to continue playing?" Harry turned to Ginny then realized what she was talking about.

"I don't think that's a good idea" he said nervously. It seemed she hadn't paid attention to him since she grabbed the bottle and spun it. They played for just over quarter of an hour; neither of them had asked or dared anything personal after Ron and Hermione. Instead they dared each other to do stupid stuff like licking pebbles and dancing with twigs. Eventually it started getting dark.

"Come on, we'd better head back to the burrow" Harry said getting to his feet. Ginny shook her head playfully.

"Not yet, just one more go" she wasn't going to let him go until she found out what the conversation was about earlier that she interrupted. Harry looked like he was about to protest but then Ginny pulled the puppy dog eyes on him so he sighed and sat back down.

"One more go" he stated, she nodded then spun the bottle. She tried to hide a smile that came onto her face as it landed on him.

"Truth or dare?" '_please say truth; please say truth'_ she begged inside her head.

"Dare" her smile dropped for a moment but it quickly reappeared as she thought of a way she could still get the answer out of him.

"Okay, I dare you to tell me what Hermione asked you earlier on the picnic blanket" Harry froze.

"Nothing" he didn't even sound believable, she shook her head.

"Harry just tell me, I know it was about me because as soon as I got there everything went quiet" he thought for a moment.

"Ok fine" he took a deep breath "Hermione asked me how I thought you looked in your bikini" he said this in a rushed voice, maybe hoping that she wouldn't catch what he said.

"Oh" was all she said, surprised that he actually told her. She shuffled her feet looking down at the ground, not wanting to meet his eye.

"And what did you say?"

"I…well I didn't answer her, I practically had your whole family around me so I thought it best not to answer" she nodded.

"So what would your answer have been if she'd asked you in private?" the words slipped from her mouth and she regretted it the moment she'd realized.

"Erm…my answer would have been that you looked beautiful, you always do" she wondered if she'd heard him right. _'Harry potter didn't just say I'm beautiful'_ but as she thought this she could see Harry leaning in towards her slightly nervous. _'Oh good he's going to kiss me'_ she unconsciously leaned in to meet him; their lips were inches apart slowly closing the distance. Harry's lips brushed against hers and opened slightly, they were about to kiss…


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

_A/N - finally finished this chapter, sorry it's taken so long. Let me know what you think._

**Chapter Eight**

Harry's lips brushed against hers and opened slightly, they were about to kiss…

Ginny opened her eyes when she felt something tickling her hand which was resting on Harry's chest. She'd tried to ignore it before but it was really distracting her from what was going to be one of the best moments of her life, Harry potter was about to kiss her and the last thing she wanted was for something to go wrong. She could feel Harry's breath on her face as their lips slowly brushed against each other again stopping her train of thought, he was driving her mad and she feared that if he didn't kiss her soon then she would undoubtedly take matters into her own hands. Harry bit her lower lip playfully then leaned forward, Ginny readied herself and was about to close her eyes when she felt that same tickling sensation on her hand, she gazed down at her hand as their lips came together and involuntarily jerked away screaming. She rose to her feet quickly with a look of disgust drawn on her face then glanced at Harry who sat there with a mixed look of hurt and shock etched to his face. She opened her mouth to say something, to explain her behavior, but, at that moment her words failed her. She couldn't think of anything to say that would justify her actions so she turned and ran back towards the Burrow, wanting more than anything to get as much distance from Harry as was humanly possible. At this point she wouldn't have minded the ground beneath her to open up and swallow her, at least that way she wouldn't have to see that look on Harry's face again.

Harry sat there for a long time gazing up at the stars, trying to forget about what happened earlier. He was sure that Ginny was feeling the same way he was during that moment but clearly he was wrong. He didn't know what to do, a part of him knew that he should apologize to her but the thought of going back to the burrow kept him refrained, 'what if she'd told Ron and the others?' 'What if they didn't want me to stay there for the rest of the summer in case I tried to kiss her again?' he hated overthinking things but he also knew how protective her brothers were especially Ron. Harry sighed then stood up; he began walking in the direction away from the burrow, deciding he'd go for a walk first to clear his head.

Ginny was slumped on her bed sulking at her misfortune, she'd finally got her kiss from Harry and it was completely ruined by the spider that Ron found in his sandwich earlier. She knew it was too good to be true and laughed a little to herself for being naive enough to think it would be a walk in the park. She wondered what Harry must be thinking right now; he didn't see the spider so for him it must have looked like her pulling away was because of him wanting to kiss her. Ginny sighed in frustration then closed her eyes, how was she going to fix this? There was a knock on her door.

"Come in" the door creaked open and Mrs Weasleys head popped into the room.

"Hello dear, I just came to see if you're alright. You came into the house and went straight upstairs without having any supper"

"Yeah mum I'm fine, just not hungry" she hoped her mother would see that as a sign to leave and give her some space but instead Mrs Weasley stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She came and sat on the end of the bed.

"Does this have anything to do with Harry?" Ginny looked surprised so she explained.

"I saw you and Harry outside together through the window when I was making supper"

"And what did you see... I mean what were we doing?"

"You were talking, although at one point Harry stood up and started dancing with a twig for some strange reason. Each to their own I suppose" she said whilst giggling. Ginny relaxed a little, she wouldn't have wanted her mother to see her kissing a boy, it would ruin the moment.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or do we have to sit here all night?" Ginny thought for a moment then caved, maybe telling her would help her figure out what to do.

"Well…when Ron and Hermione left me and Harry continued playing truth or dare, before we were about to pack it in and head back I asked Harry to tell me what you guys were talking about during the picnic before I got there"

"Ahh, you mean you wanted to know what Hermione asked him."

"Yeah, he told me what she asked and I asked him what he said. He told me he didn't answer the question because all of you were there, so then I asked what his answer would have been and he told me"

"What was his answer?" Mrs Weasley asked smiling.

"He said I looked beautiful and that I always do"

"And then what happened?" her mum asked struggling to hold in her excitement.

"He kissed me" Mrs Weasley squealed and pulled Ginny into a bear hug.

"Oh honey that's wonderful, my baby's growing up" Ginny was trying to pry her away.

"Mum let…me…finish" giving her mother a push with each word.

"Of course dear sorry, but I don't understand, if Harry kissed you then why do you seem miserable and don't want to eat anything?"

"Because" Ginny righted herself on the bed then continued, "When he finally kissed me I looked down at my hand because I kept feeling something crawling on me and I saw a spider, the one Ron found in his sandwich" Mrs Weasley was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

"That's all?"

"No, well you know how I don't like spiders. I kind of screamed and pulled away from him and I think he took it the wrong way"

"So just explain it to him, I'm sure he'll understand"

"What if he doesn't believe me?" She knew from the lack of affection he'd had growing up that he didn't quite believe people cared about him.

"Honey I'm sure your overreacting, just tell him and see what happens" Mrs Weasley kissed Ginny on the cheek then stood up and left the room leaving Ginny to think.

Knock knock

Ginny opened the door to find Harry standing there.

"Hey"

"Hi, can I talk to you?" Ginny beckoned him in then closed the door. They both stood there in uncomfortable silence until Harry cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to apologize, I shouldn't have tried to kiss you. I thought we both wanted to but…"

"I did want to" Ginny blurted out.

"I'm confused, if you wanted to as well then why did you scream and shove me away?"

"Harry that wasn't because of what was happening"

"Then why?"

"I-I can't tell you, you'll laugh at me" she focused her attention on the floor to hide her embarrassment.

"Ginny I'm not going to laugh at you, I just feel like I've done something wrong"

"You didn't do anything wrong, the reason I pulled away was because…I saw a spider" Harry stared at her for a moment, his expression was unreadable.

"You saw a spider? I've been feeling bad for hours thinking I'd upset you and all the screaming and pushing was because of a spider"

"I'm sorry…" Ginny started but Harry cut her off by laughing causing her to feel even more like an idiot.

"I'm confused, are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you? No, I'm just glad it wasn't because of the kiss" Ginny sighed in relief, her mum was right she was overreacting.

"Ginny…Ginny" Ginny slipped out of her daze and noticed Harry was now standing right in front of her.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"I was asking if maybe you wanted to try again, with the kiss" Ginny gaped at him like a startled fish but before she could say anything Harry was leaning in again, she closed her eyes as Harry's lips slowly opened and pressed against hers.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters_

_A/N - Did this chapter today so sorry if it's a bit rushed._

**Chapter Nine**

Ginny felt like she was on top of the world, she'd spent the rest of the evening talking with Harry before turning in and couldn't wait to see him later. The only problem with seeing him though was that she didn't know where her and Harry stood, they hadn't really talked about it last night and she was kind of on edge about it. They'd kissed but that didn't necessarily mean he wanted something more like she did. She got changed then headed downstairs into the kitchen, everyone was already seated at the table eating breakfast, she sat down next to Hermione who was reading one of her school books.

"Good morning dear, here you are" Mrs Weasley handed Ginny her breakfast (Fried eggs, sausages and toast) then went back to washing up. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood today she noticed; even the Weasley twins were behaving themselves which was very unusual. Ginny turned to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione what's going on? How come everything's peaceful and quiet?" Hermione bookmarked her page.

"Hmm… Oh we're all heading to Diagon alley to visit Fred and George's new joke shop" she pursed her lips at that.

"Well that explains why those two seem to be on their best behavior" Ginny said whilst smiling. She hadn't been to Fred and George's joke shop yet, she'd been begging her mother all summer and now she was finally getting her wish.

"Well everyone except Harry" Hermione added. Ginny's smile faltered.

"Wait, why isn't Harry going?"

"He said he had to catch up on his summer homework, I'm quite pleased he's being responsible really. I mean there isn't long left of summer and it would be terrible if he was falling behind on his first day back"

"Where is Harry anyway, he's not still asleep is he?"

"No he woke up a while ago actually; he's upstairs getting started with his assignments" and with that she went back to reading her book leaving Ginny to think.

An hour later everyone was gathered around the fireplace ready to travel to Diagon alley, Harry had come downstairs to say goodbye, probably taking a little break before going back to his essays. Mrs Weasley picked up the jar that contained the floo powder and handed it to Bill; he took a handful of the powder then stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" he said loud and clearly so he didn't end up somewhere else by accident. The inside of the fireplace became emblazed in green flames and a second later they disappeared taking Bill, Charlie went next, then the twins, then Ron until the only people who were left in the house were Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Harry.

"Okay dear you next" Mr Weasley said gesturing to Ginny.

"Actually I was wondering if I could stay here"

"Stay here? But you've been talking about wanting to visit your brothers' shop for ages, why don't you want to go now?" Ginny tried to think of a reason that her parents would find believable.

"Well…I'm not feeling very well and I just remembered I have a potions essay that needs doing for the first day back at school. Can I skip this trip and go with everyone when we go collect our books later?" she crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Alright, I guess you can stay home but you might not get a chance to see the joke shop when we go later" Mr Weasley said taking a handful of the powder, Mrs Weasley stayed where she was, looking at Ginny, she figured her mother knew that she just wanted to spend some time with Harry alone. Mrs Weasleys eyes drifted from Harry to her then she too stepped into the fire to join her husband. If Ginny didn't know any better she'd say that her mum looked a bit reluctant to go now.

Harry and Ginny watched the two disappear along with the flames then Harry broke the silence.

"It's a shame we can't go with them but if I don't get my work done now I'll end up putting it off until the last minute, I wouldn't mind but I've got three essays to finish. What about you, is it just the potions essay you have to do?" Ginny nodded.

"Yeah that's it, and then I'm free to enjoy the rest of my summer without having that at the back of my mind"

"You want to study together outside, it's a nice day today"

"That would be great; I'll go get my books" she rushed upstairs as if her life depended on it, yes she was feeling a little disappointed that she was missing a visit to Weasleys' wizard wheezes but on the plus side she would get to spend most of the day with Harry, there was no Ron or Hermione to take him away from her and no protective brothers around to watch the two of them like a hawk. She gathered up her parchment and ink then skipped out of her bedroom.

Five minutes later they were sat on the freshly cut grass trying and failing to start their essays. Harry threw his quill down.

"Ok, maybe it was a bad idea to go outside to study. It's just too good a weather to be sat down writing"

"It was your idea and yes it was a bad one" Ginny said playfully. Harry harrumphed good-naturedly then stood up to stretch.

"How about we go for a walk?" he suggested, Ginny gave up trying to do her essay and stood up and the two began walking side by side towards the river. Despite herself Ginny was actually quite proud with how far she'd come since the start of the summer, yes she still got nervous around Harry but it wasn't as bad as it had been which was an improvement. They spent a long time chatting and walking along the garden, every so often their hands would brush against each other causing Ginny to blush. She'd decided earlier that she would ask Harry about the two of them since now was a perfectly good opportunity, she needed to know what was happening between them wasn't just having fun; she wanted it to mean something to him like it did her.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering, what's happening with you and me?" Harry turned to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…is there a you and me, I mean, it just feels like something has changed between us this summer and I wanted to know…" her words caught in her throat as Harry slipped his hand into hers. Her heart fluttered in her chest as a silent confirmation embraced her. They walked in silence, just enjoying each other's company before heading back to make a start on their homework.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling._

_A/N - New chapter hope you enjoy :) Let me know what you think._

**Chapter Ten**

Harry and Ginny were back in their spot on the grass in the garden, finally doing their homework, although Ginny was struggling with her potions essay Snape set the class. She'd never been good at potions and because of Fred and George she wasn't a student Snape particularly liked and he always made sure to remind her of that. She glanced in Harry's direction, a little put out to see that he was whizzing through his essays. Not that she was annoyed with Harry; but that she knew she needed to keep up with her school work otherwise she wouldn't be allowed to play Quidditch even if she made the team. They continued doing their work in silence, everything was nice and peaceful; you could hear the water flowing through the river and every so often the splashing of water making contact with the rocks.

"I like you" Harry suddenly blurted out. Ginny stared at him.

"Sorry?"

"Before, you asked me what was happening between us and I don't think my answer was very clear. I like you, I really like you. I don't know if you feel the same way but I just wanted to tell you that I've enjoyed spending the summer with you, getting to know you more and both of us embarrassing ourselves on numerous occasions". He paused to let his words sink in. "The truth is I've been wanting to ask you out for a while now and I was preparing myself for the summer to ask you out"

"Then why don't you?" Ginny asked before she could stop herself.

"Okay, Ginny…Erm, will you go out with me?" she paused for dramatic effect, then…

"No" she said. Harry's face fell.

"Oh, ok" was all he said, Ginny waited a moment then burst out laughing.

"Of course I will", she was saying through fits of laughter "I've been waiting for you to ask me for a long time, like literally a long, long, long, long…" Harry cut her off.

"Okay I get it, I'm an idiot"

"Yep, but you're my idiot" everything went unnaturally quiet as Ginny realized what she'd just said.

"Harry I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable"

"Which part are you sorry about? The part where you agreed that I'm an idiot or the part where you said I was yours?" Ginny thought for a moment, what was the right answer?

"Well…the part that you didn't like me saying" _'good answer Gin'_ she thought to herself.

"So the idiot part" Harry said, a grin spreading across his face. Ginny melted at his words and the stupidly adorable grin on his face. She wished she could freeze this moment right here, it really couldn't get any better than this could it? She really wished she owned a pensieve so she could store all of these memories, she wouldn't mind listening to Harry's confession a few more times.

"So how about we go to Diagon alley together, just the two of us. We'll be going with everyone else but maybe we could sneak away at some point"

"Yeah that sounds good. But what if we can't, you know how my mum is, she likes to know where everyone is"

"I'm sure we can figure something out. Though, Diagon alley doesn't have to be our first date" Ginny looked confused.

"I'm not following"

"Well we have right now don't we? It's not exactly a date but we're together just the two of us for a few more hours" Harry gently placed his hand on Ginny's, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. It sent shivers up her spine reminding her that it wasn't just a simple school girl crush anymore. She closed her eyes and sighed with content.

"So what do you want to do?" Harry asked cheerfully, clearly satisfied with her reaction to his touch.

"Hey this was your idea, you're supposed to decide what we do" Harry arched an eyebrow.

"Ginny I'm a guy, do you really want me to decide what we do?" she opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Well if you were to decide what would you choose?"

"Actually… I kind of enjoyed kissing you last night so I'd want to do that some more" he said sheepishly. Ginny smiled.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Harry laughed then tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear, his thumb traced her jawline slowly coming to her lips. He was going painfully slowly, she knew he was teasing her and while she was still nervous when near him, she also didn't have any patience.

"If you don't kiss me soon I'm going to stand up and walk away" Harry gave her a playful pout but caved and leaned in. He placed his lips on hers, closing his eyes with the contact. He deepened the kiss moving his hand from her cheek and wrapping his arms around her waist, she moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck playing with the back of his hair. They continued like this for a few more minutes then Harry pulled Ginny up onto his lap. Ginny pulled away a little so she could speak.

"Harry I don't think this is a good idea"

"Why…not?" he said with each kiss, he stopped. "Are you not comfortable with this?" Ginny's eyes widened a fraction.

"No Harry it's nothing like that, I just meant what if someone comes home and sees us like this?"

"Oh. Well I don't think they'll be coming back soon. Ginny you will let me know if you're not comfortable with something, right?"

"Actually I think if I weren't comfortable with something you were doing I'd probably use the bat bogey hex on you first…then I'd let you know"

"That's fine by me" he said then pulled her closer and was about to kiss her when he toppled backwards onto his back taking Ginny with him, they both lay there side by side, laughing.

Meanwhile back at the house…

The fireplace erupted into luminous green flames and a second later a red haired boy tumbled out and crashed onto the living room carpet. Ron lay there sprawled out with soot clinging to his clothes and hair, he let out a cough causing a cloud of smoke to drift up into the air and disperse, then stood up and straightened himself. Immediately he began searching the house for Harry and Ginny, he'd abandoned everyone else back at the Leaky cauldron as soon as his mother had told them that Ginny was staying home with Harry alone. First he tried the kitchen, once satisfied they weren't in there he made his way upstairs and proceeded to his and Harry's room. He stopped at the door then pushed on the door handle and was surprised when it wouldn't open, he began banging on the door whilst shouting lucid threats at Harry.

"Harry you'd better open this door right now, I swear if my sister's in there with you I'm going to make you 'the boy who lived then was killed by his best friend for messing around with his little sister'". He kept this up for a few more minutes and finally with much force the door was pried open. He entered the room to find it empty, confused at why and how the door was locked when no one was inside he left the room and continued searching.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

_A/N - I enjoyed writing this chapter, read and let me know what you think :) also, thank you to everyone who's reviewed, and those who've Favorited and Followed._

**Chapter Eleven**

Harry and Ginny were laid there in the grass looking up at the cloudless sky; she had her head resting on his chest with his arm wrapped around her gently rubbing her side. They laid there in complete silence, just enjoying each other's company and the nice warm weather. Ginny yawned.

"Maybe we should head inside now, we've been out here for hours and I think I'm overheating"

"Yeah it's too hot to stay outside for long" Harry said sleepily. He got up and helped her to her feet. They made the trek back to the burrow slowly, all the energy they had earlier sucked out of them by the heat.

Ron tried Ginny's room next, he silently crept towards her bedroom and barged open the door to find, nothing. He stepped inside just as Harry and Ginny walked up the stairs, past Ginny's room and into Harry's. They shut the door behind them a second before Ron came out of Ginny's room slightly annoyed now. He headed off to check elsewhere around the house.

"Thanks for letting me keep my school stuff here Harry; I'll move them out of here as soon as I've tidied my room up a bit, Harry?" Ginny tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, he hadn't been listening, instead he was staring at the door.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"I could've sworn I locked this door before I came downstairs this morning" he looked over at Ginny and they both shrugged.

"So, should we go downstairs?"

"Sure. We can play wizard's chess" they put their things on Harry's bed then headed out onto the landing and made their way down the stairs heading towards the living room, not noticing Ron leave from there and head out into the garden. They entered the room and sat down on armchairs opposite each other, Harry picked up the chess board from the floor and started setting it up, Ginny grabbed her chess pieces from one of the shelves then placed her pieces on the board. Everything was set up and the match was about to begin.

"Before we start playing do you want to have something to eat first, we could be awhile" Ginny said.

"Yeah okay, we'll eat in the kitchen so we don't get in trouble with your mum" Harry smirked at her which made her roll her eyes. They got up and left to go to the kitchen.

"She's not that bad" she argued as they left.

Five minutes later…

Ron ran back into the living room to use the Floo network, he didn't see Harry or Ginny anywhere so he knew he needed to tell his mum and dad. He stopped halfway to the fireplace and looked at the chess set that was set up on the table, he stared at it suspiciously. 'Was that there when I came in before?' he asked himself. He walked over to the board and noticed that the sets of chess pieces were both Harry and Ginny's.

'They are here!' he thought to himself. He packed everything away and carried it out of the room and went in search for them.

In the kitchen...

Harry and Ginny were stood there looking at the back door, their eyebrows furrowed.

"Why is the door wide open? I thought we closed it when we came inside" Harry nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure we did, do you think there's someone else here?"

"No, everyone went to Diagon alley. We'd know if they came back" Ginny walked over to the door and shut it, making sure to lock it.

"There, you definitely saw me shut it this time" they went to the table and picked up their food.

"Come on let's just eat in the living room, you know my mum won't mind if I say it was your idea"

"Wait so you're pinning the blame on me?" he said pretending to be hurt.

"Yep" she raised herself up onto the balls of her feet and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek then walked past him to the door. Harry reluctantly followed suit. Harry wasn't watching where he was going and was surprised when he collided into something, dropping his food.

"Oww" he rubbed his forehead then looked to see what he'd bumped into, it turned out to be Ginny.

"Sorry Ginny, why did you stop walking?" he noticed that she wasn't paying attention to anything he'd just said, he peered over her to see what the problem was. She was looking in the direction of where they were sat before going to the kitchen.

"Okay something's definitely going on, you don't see a chess board there either, right?"

"No I don't see it" he pulled out his wand. "Ginny we need to be careful, someone's in this house and it could be death eaters" Ginny frowned.

"But why would they steal our chess set? Why not just kill us…" Harry shushed her.

"Don't say that they might hear you" he glanced at the doorway cautiously.

"Do you really think death eaters are in this house?"

"Well you said yourself it can't be your family and what better opportunity to attack then when everyone's out of the house" Ginny thought for a moment.

"I don't know, I'm still not convinced"

"Me neither" Harry admitted as his shoulders slumped. "I just like being prepared on the off chance I do bump into one. We still have to be careful though, there is someone here. Come on, stay behind me" Ginny pulled out her wand and held it firmly in her hand, Harry took hold of her other hand and led the way in search for the intruder.

"Harry are you sure this is a good idea?" she looked at him skeptically. Harry finished tying the rope he was holding then nodded.

"This is the only thing we can do, it's not like we can use our wands to defend ourselves"

"We can in life threatening situations" Ginny pointed out.

"And do you think this is a life threatening situation?" Ginny stood her ground for a minute before turning away from him.

"No" she said sulkily, handing Harry a box. He took it and placed it on top of a door then attached some rope to it.

"We're almost finished; we just need to attach the other end of this rope to something" he placed the invisibility cloak over the box so it wouldn't be seen then squeezed into the room, being careful not to move the door. Ginny waited outside the room and a few minutes later he squeezed his way back out into the hallway. They stared in appreciation at their handiwork then moved off, not wanting to be there when 'the intruder' arrived.

Ron was getting very impatient, he was missing out on going to Fred and George's joke shop because Ginny decided to stay home with Harry. He knew he was overreacting but his brotherly instincts outweighed any rational thoughts he had. He was more curious to know what they were up to since he couldn't find either of them anywhere. He was on the second floor of the house, he'd checked here a few times already but he thought it wouldn't hurt to check again. He proceeded down the hallway, opening doors and popping his head through before moving onto the next one. He was halfway down when he noticed one of the doors slightly open, he tiptoed to the door and grabbed the handle, before pulling it open he pressed his ear to the door and listened. There was a sort of ticking noise coming from inside. 'They must be in here' he thought, happy to be finished with this game of hide and seek. He pulled the door open fully.

"Harry step away fr…." His words were cut short as something big fell straight onto his head, it fell to the floor with a thud after emptying its contents all over him, Ron looked down at the box near his feet and kicked it away, regretting this as he noticed that a piece of rope was tied to it, pulling whatever was on the other end of the rope. Ron turned and looked up as something came rushing through the dark towards him.

Back in the living room…

"Did you hear something?" Harry asked Ginny, they both stayed quiet for a moment to see if they could hear anything then Ginny shook her head. They both shrugged then went back to their game of wizard's chess, finding the chess board and pieces on the porch in the back garden earlier. A few minutes later the fire in the fireplace burned green and Hermione stepped into the room followed by Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Fred and George.

"Hello dears, did you enjoy your day?" Mrs Weasley asked crossing the room and giving them a hug.

"Yeah, we got all our homework done and then we went for a walk" Ginny said "Mum I think someone's in the house" Mr Weasley came over to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, me and Harry were playing chess earlier and when we left the room to get something to eat and came back it was gone, we found it later in the back yard when we went looking around"

"And the back door was wide open when we went in the kitchen which was weird because we closed it when we came in" Harry added. Mrs Weasley looked at her husband in alarm. Harry saw Bill and Charlie draw their wands; he looked at Hermione who had a worried look on her face. Fred and George were following their brothers, slowly taking their wands out of their pocket. Harry frowned.

"Where's Ron?" Mrs Weasley looked really alarmed now.

"Wasn't he with you?" Ginny was about to say something when someone stepped into the living room.

"Ron?" Bill said trying not to laugh at the state his little brother was in. Ron stomped angrily towards them, covered from head to toe in feathers and glue, he scowled at Harry and Ginny as Fred and George fell to the floor in a laughing fit.

"What on earth happened to you dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, getting to work pulling the feathers off of him.

"Ron? You're the intruder?" Harry asked bewildered.

"I don't think he can be an intruder in his own home" George said in between laughter. Mrs Weasley looked from Ron, to Ginny, to Harry then sighed, realization washing over her. Everyone relaxed knowing they were safe, Harry turned to Ron who was still scowling.

"Sorry mate, I didn't know you came home. By the way how did you manage to get out of the…"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Ron interrupted "I'm out and that's what matters" he gave Harry a look that said drop it so he did. The twins looked at the two of them and Ron knew that this discussion was far from over. Hermione was helping Mrs Weasley clean Ron up, as she was pulling the feathers off she noticed that Ron had something stuck to his foot. She lifted his foot slightly and peeled it off. Everyone stared at the clump of toilet paper in Hermione's hand then at Ron who had turned a very deep shade of red. Fred spoke up.

"Is that from…?"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Ron shouted then hurried out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer - I do not own any of this except the story line, everything else belongs to JK_

_A/N - New chapter up let me know if you like it or not :)_

_Thanks to everyone who has continued reading this story. Hope to have the next chapter up soon._

**Chapter Twelve**

Ron had barely spoken to anyone for the remainder of the day, he'd said a few words at the dinner table but that was about it. He was also avoiding Harry and Ginny because of what they did, he knew it wasn't intentional but he couldn't help being mad at them. Ginny didn't mind, she was quite glad he fell for the trap after hearing why Ron had come home early. Harry on the other hand was feeling quite guilty about it all, he was mad at Ron for trying to spy on them but he didn't want to use one of Fred and George's inventions against him, having experienced first-hand a few of them himself.

Ginny was in the kitchen helping her mum do the washing up, the wedding was in a few days and she'd been so distracted lately that she had forgotten all about it, it was her mother mentioning guests who'd be arriving that reminded her of the event. She looked sideways at her mother who was busy washing some plates, Ginny knew that she wanted to know what happened with her and Harry while she was in Diagon alley, but so far she hadn't asked a single question, she knew they were coming though, probably after the rehearsal dinner. Mrs Weasley took the cup from Ginny's hand that she was about to dry.

"You should head up to bed dear, you have to be up early tomorrow morning for the rehearsal dinner" Ginny handed her mother the tea towel then gave her a quick hug saying good night, she left the room and ascended the stairs then went into the bathroom to put on her face mask. She left and entered her bedroom. Not noticing a pair of eyes watching her in the shadows.

"Sirius what are you doing?" Lupin questioned hurrying after him.

"Relax Remus I'm not doing anything wrong I just want to see what she's like"

"And you can't do that in the morning like a normal person?" Sirius ignored him and continued forward, changing into his animagus form. He climbed up and towered over the person, a look of curiosity on his furry canine face. Remus stood in the doorway unable to believe what his best friend was doing 'He's finally lost it' he thought, shaking his head sadly.

Ginny had been having a really good dream, her and Harry were in Diagon alley sitting at a table outside Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour, eating ice cream. They were talking and laughing, just enjoying being with each other, Harry had cupped his hand over hers on the table and was leaning towards her. They were going to kiss but then something had woken her. Her brain was switched on but she was too tired to open her eyes. She willed herself to go back to sleep but it was hopeless, for some reason she just couldn't get back to sleep. After a few more minutes of trying she gave up and opened her eyes then froze. There, standing right over her was a massive black dog with sharp jagged teeth, she wanted to scream but fear was stopping her from doing that. She needed to calm down. She began to slowly count to ten in her head and when she got to ten she carefully switched her bed lamp on, trying not to make any sudden moves, just making sure that there was actually a dog there and she wasn't imagining it. The light came on and she let out a loud piercing scream the same time the dog yelped and scurried off the bed with its tail between its legs. Someone came rushing over to her and it took her awhile to realize it was Professor Lupin.

"Ginny, Ginny calm down everything's alright. You're not in any danger" Lupin said soothingly, he did this a few more times and when he finally got her to relax all the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were gathered in the room. Mrs Weasley ran to the bed and pulled Ginny into a comforting hug.

"What happened to my baby?"

"I don't know, maybe it's a spell gone wrong. Don't worry Molly we'll get your daughter back to normal" Sirius said, patting her shoulder solemnly. Ginny noticed for the first time that he was in the room as well 'That's odd, I didn't see him come in' she thought absentmindedly.

"She's fine Molly; Sirius just gave her a bit of a fright" said Lupin, he turned to Sirius "I told you it was a bad idea!"

"I don't remember you saying that, I remember you asking 'what are you doing' but you never said it was a bad idea"

"Any sane person would know automatically that it was a stupid thing to do" Lupin countered.

"Wait so she wanted to know why Ginny was screaming? Not what's wrong with her face?" Lupin shook his head wearily then faced everyone else.

"Sirius thought it would be a good idea to transform into his animagus and stand over Ginny while she slept"

"Why?" they all said in unison, staring at Sirius with looks of confusion painted on their faces.

"I just wanted to talk to her; Harry speaks very fondly of her so I wanted to speak to the girl who made quite an impression on my godson…also, I thought it would be funny if she did wake up and see me, which she did" he laughed which caused some of the tension in the room to lift. Harry shuffled his feet awkwardly as all eyes in the room averted to him. Mrs Weasley looked between Harry and Ginny and smiled, Mr Weasley shared a knowing look with Bill, Charlie, Fred and George while Ron stood there completely in the dark about what was happening. Ginny was confused.

"Wait, so you were the one standing over me? That big black dog is your animagus" Sirius nodded.

"Sorry about scaring you, although in fairness you scared the hell out of me with that thing on your face so I think we're even"

"It's a face mask"

"Wait, so you put that thing on you intentionally?" he asked in surprise.

"It's to help keep your skin clean"

"Well in my day we used soap to keep our skin clean, and we never wore it. But nevertheless I am sorry. Sometimes when I transform my animal instincts take over and I end up doing stupid things" Lupin nodded in agreement. "In hindsight I see now it was a bit inappropriate to be standing over a teenage girl watching her sleep. It won't happen again, as much for my sake as yours" satisfied with his last comment Mrs Weasley addressed them all.

"Well everyone, back to bed. You've still got a few hours left of sleep so you might as well take advantage of that while you can. Bill you can show Sirius and Remus where they'll be sleeping" One by one they began filing out and the room gradually emptied with the exception of Ginny who sat there completely bewildered by the previous event.

Ginny awoke at eight in the morning feeling surprisingly refreshed considering being woken up a few hours earlier, she had managed to get back to sleep but it had taken her a while. She got a quick shower, put on some clean clothes then headed downstairs to help set things up. When she got onto the ground floor she could see how hectic everything was. 'A lot of trouble for a rehearsal dinner' she thought making her way into the kitchen.

"Morning Mum, is there anything you need help with?" Mrs Weasley was at the dinner table going over plans with the Delacours.

"No we're fine for the minute dear. Oh but Harry and Hermione could use some help in the garden" she turned back to Mr and Mrs Delacour and continued planning. Ginny left the room and went outside to find Harry and Hermione; she found them out on the field hanging decorations up (or trying to hang them up).

"Harry you're doing it wrong! They peel off at the back you don't need to glue them" Ginny saw Harry roll his eyes while Hermione was distracted and giggled. She slapped herself mentally for doing that, she hated giggling, it was such a girly thing to do. Harry looked up at her just then and smiled. 'Great and he probably heard me'

"Hey Gin, want to stay and help?"

"Actually that's why I'm here; my mum said you needed help"

"Oh thank god, finally someone else with a brain" Hermione said with a sigh of relief.

"Hey I have a brain" Harry said defensively.

"Yes and it's never been used, it's practically new" Harry turned to Ginny frantically.

"Don't leave me alone with her" he pleaded. She laughed then joined him on the grass, they let Hermione do the decorations while they talked and jokingly criticized her on her decorating.

"You're doing it wrong!"

"That looks nothing like a flower"

"Remind me not to ask you to decorate at my wedding"

"Boo!" Harry shouted, making thumbs down gestures in the air. Ginny was in stitches with it all she barely noticed Harry sneakily slip his hand into hers, she blushed slightly then quickly checked to see if Hermione had seen, but she was too busy fuming to notice. The two kept this up for a few more hours before Hermione had finally had enough and left, her hair was a complete mess from the times where she'd pulled on it in frustration which had made it much harder not to laugh when she'd eventually snapped. Ginny sighed realizing that her and Harry would have to do the rest themselves and there was only an hour left to finish it all. She could feel Harry playing with her fingers with his left hand while his other hand was still intertwined with hers, causing her to forget about everything but him. They just sat there, enjoying the moment. Harry untwined his hand from hers and wrapped his arm around her, holding her tight. She couldn't keep the girlish giggle from escaping her lips making her turn crimson red. She buried her face into his shoulder, trying to hide so he wouldn't see.

"God you're adorable" he said, laughing at her behavior. She was really glad he couldn't see her face right now; she didn't think she could go any redder. Harry pulled back a little then cupped his hand under her chin and tilted her head up towards him. She stared into his emerald green eyes, completely mesmerized by the beauty emanating from within, 'How did I get so lucky?' she thought.

"We have a little while until your mum comes looking for us" he said gently, giving her a quick peck on the lips. She bit her lower lip trying to decide whether to give in and return the kiss or be responsible and go finish decorating. She was about to go with the latter when he kissed her cheek, he continued kissing her, moving along her face towards her ear. She gasped as he gently nibbled on her earlobe.

"Harry we should really get back…" her words became muffled as he kissed her on the lips again. Her breathing was heavy now and even though she was enjoying it she knew she had to stop, otherwise it might move forward to things she's not ready for, and her and Harry had only just started dating not that long ago. Ginny thought she heard a noise, it sounded like footsteps. 'My mum wouldn't be looking for us now, would she?' she leaned back and Harry was about to follow her when he noticed that she was staring over his shoulder with a look of horror on her face. He looked behind him to see what had got her attention and paled. Standing a few feet away from them was Ron; to say that he looked furious would be an understatement. Everything was silent for a few painful seconds and then he opened his mouth to speak.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!"


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter only the story line._

_A/N - I've sort of neglected this story lately, sorry to anyone who's been waiting for this chapter. Next chapter should be up next week, if not then it'll say on my profile when it will be uploaded. Enjoy and R :)_

**Chapter Thirteen**

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

Ginny and Harry were frozen to the spot, trying to think of a suitable reason for why they were in this position that they're in. Ron was standing there waiting for an explanation, anger written all over his face. Nobody said anything for a while and then thankfully for Ginny; Mrs Weasley called for everyone to make their way back into the house. Ginny sighed in relief and raised herself from the ground keeping a close eye on Ron in case he lost it and lashed out at Harry, she glanced at him quickly, noticing that he wasn't following her. It looked as if he'd been petrified and despite it all Ginny found the sight of him quite amusing. 'Obviously Harry was worried about his friendship with Ron but there was no reason to be scared of him, just shove a spider in his face and he'll squeal like a girl and run away' she thought, trying to get his attention by waving in his face.

"Harry, the quicker we get inside the longer you'll be alive" she said jokingly, but he must've taken it seriously because as soon as she'd said it he sprang to his feet and proceeded to the burrow. Ginny laughed to herself then followed, ignoring Ron who was still demanding an explanation.

Ginny was bored, and that was an understatement. She'd never been to a rehearsal dinner before, in fact she'd never even heard of one until Fleur mentioned that they were having one. She'd been polite, greeting people and making conversation with the Delacours but she had her limits, and her limits were surpassed when her mum and dad began dancing, nothing is scarier than having to witness her parents on the dance floor… nothing. So while everyone else was occupied she had made a clean getaway upstairs giving a quick signal to Harry who had spent most of the dinner avoiding Ron. She waited on the stairs for him and then they both headed for her room, unlucky for them though they weren't alone. They entered the room and Ginny was just about to shut the door when Ron barged into the room. He looked between the two of them.

"What's Harry doing in your room?" he said angrily.

"W-we, we were…" Harry spluttered.

"Did you not see mum and dad dancing? We had to get out of there"

"Then I guess you won't mind me being here?"

"Actually I do mind, this is my room" she growled.

"Well if I can't stay here Harry can't stay here, it is 'your room'"

"Yes he can, I don't have a problem with him being in here but I do have a problem with you being in here so clear off" Harry was looking between the two as they started batting insults at each other. It reminded him of tennis, not that he'd ever played it, but he had seen the Dursley's watching it a few times.

"You just want to keep an eye on me and Harry"

"Yeah I do, after what I saw earlier I'm not leaving you two alone together again!" Ron shouted.

"What me and Harry do has nothing to do with you!" she almost shouted.

"Actually it does, your my sister and he's my best friend"

"And he's my boyfr…" Ginny abruptly shut up hoping that Ron hadn't heard what she'd almost said, Harry's face had completely drained of all colour and she could tell that he was waiting for Ron to snap. She looked back at her brother to see what his reaction was, it seemed he had heard what she started to say because his expression went from surprised to furious in a matter of seconds. He turned to Harry and took a step forward, but someone stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. Everyone looked at the doorway to see Bill standing there.

"That's enough Ron, I'm trying to enjoy my rehearsal dinner and all I can hear is you two yelling"

"Bill you don't understand, Harry…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Bill cut in, "Leave them alone, Ginny's right, what they do has nothing to do with you"

"Ha!" Ginny said, jabbing a finger at Ron with a smug look on her face.

"And you two can't be alone in your bedroom" he added, looking from his sister to Harry.

"Ha!" Ron mimicked, but took a step back when Ginny glared at him, daring him to say that again.

"Wait you know about Harry and Ginny? And you're okay with it?" Ron asked, realizing what Bill was saying.

"Ron, let's talk outside" he motioned for Ron to follow him out into the hallway. Confused, he complied leaving an even more confused Harry and Ginny standing there. Harry leaned over to her and whispered.

"I thought he said we couldn't be alone in your room" she shrugged.

"Maybe he forgot"

* * *

Meanwhile out in the hallway…

"You can't honestly tell me you're okay with this" he started as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Of course I'm not okay with her having a boyfriend but Ron, think how long she's had a crush on Harry and now she's finally got his attention. Are you really going to ruin it for her?" Ron didn't know what to say to that, he'd expected Bill to agree with him, but what he said did make him start to reconsider.

"I know you're just trying to look out for her but you said it yourself earlier, Harry's your best friend. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her" Ron tried thinking of something that would make Bill change his mind about this.

"But she's too young to have a boyfriend"

"She's fifteen" he said pointedly. Ron sighed in defeat, while he may not like the idea of his best friend going out with his sister he didn't want Ginny to be miserable either. Bill could tell that he'd got through to Ron and let out his own sigh, except his was in relief. He didn't think it would be that easy. Ron suddenly looked up at him.

"I thought you said they couldn't be alone together in her bedroom" it took Bill a minute to realize what he was talking about, then he headed back to Ginny's room with Ron trailing behind him. They got to the door and Bill noticed that it was closed, he turned to Ron.

"Did you close the door on your way out?" he thought for a moment then nodded sheepishly.

"I forgot to leave it open" he could see Bill staring at him incredulously. "What it's not my fault, I was confused about what was happening" Bill rolled his eyes and then grabbed the door handle, hoping that he wouldn't walk in on his sister being intimate with Harry he pushed the door open. To his relief he didn't see that when he walked in, both Harry and Ginny were stood in exactly the same spot they were in before he and Ron left. They all stood there looking at each other.

"So…" Bill started

"So…" Ginny repeated, feeling quite awkward.

"What happened after we left?" Ron asked, trying to make conversation.

"Nothing, we've been stood here waiting to see if you'd come back" he nodded waiting for someone to address the situation.

"Look Ron" everyone looked at Harry who had finally said something to Ron after remaining quiet most of the day. "I get that you don't want someone dating your sister, but I respect her too much to mess around with her. I really do have feelings for her and I'm serious about our relationship…mine and Ginny's relationship not ours…although I am serious about our friendship" Ginny rolled her eyes, she didn't think Ron would be stupid enough to think that Harry was talking about having a serious relationship with him. Everything became silent again while waiting for Ron to respond, eventually he cleared his throat.

"Okay" Harry and Ginny were stunned.

"Okay?" they asked.

"Yeah, you can date my sister, but I don't want you to try anything funny with her and if you hurt her you'll have all her brothers to answer to!" and with that he left the room to re-join the dinner.

"Well…let's go back downstairs before Ron tells mum and dad, I gather you want to be the one to tell them?" Bill asked Ginny who nodded straight away, she knew if her mum found out from someone else that she was going out with Harry she'd never hear the end of it. They left the room and headed back to the rehearsal dinner. _'Well at least that problem's solved' _she thought happily.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

_A/N - I know this is late, got stuck on where to go with this one for awhile. Enjoy and Review :)_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Why am I always the last one to know?" Hermione whined as soon as Ginny and Harry had finished telling her that they're together. It was nine o'clock in the morning, the rehearsal dinner last night ended just after midnight, they'd told Mr and Mrs Weasley about them as they were heading up to bed so they wouldn't berate them with questions, but sadly, Ginny knew that the questions would come today so instead of heading downstairs for interrogation she had decided to tell Hermione, knowing that she wouldn't make a big deal about it…or so she hoped.

"Maybe if you stuck your head out of a book every once in a while you'd have known sooner" Ron commented, she turned to him on the bed.

"Do I have my head in a book now?" she asked skeptically.

"Well…no…" he started.

"Then I do stick my head out of a book every once in a while" she finished.

"Yeah, but you've spent most of the summer reading books so there was never a time to tell you" Harry said, trying to explain why they hadn't told her sooner. Ginny elbowed him in the ribs just before Hermione sent him a glare.

"Never mind" he added quickly, rubbing where Ginny had hit him.

"Wait a minute, we were with each other for hours yesterday decorating, why didn't you tell me then?" she huffed.

"No one knew then so we were trying to keep it a secret for as long as possible. Besides you might have told Ron" Hermione frowned at her.

"Why would I have told Ron?"

"You know why" Ginny stated, giving her a slight smirk. Ron just sat on the bed looking puzzled while Hermione glared at Ginny, her face reddening a little at her comment.

"Anyway, shouldn't we be heading downstairs for breakfast? I'm sure your mum would LOVE to talk to you" it was Ginny's turn to glare at Hermione who was sat looking triumphant despite the tint of red still painted on her face. So Hermione had figured out that she and Harry were stalling, sometimes she hated how smart she was.

"We don't have to go just now, it's still early and she hasn't called us down yet" Harry said, not looking forward to all the questions that would be heading his way soon, there was also the fact that Fred and George still didn't know yet. As if on cue, Mrs Weasleys voice echoed throughout the house, calling everyone downstairs. Hermione grinned evilly at them both.

"Now she has".

* * *

Ginny and Harry were the last ones to arrive in the kitchen, wanting to take their time which probably wasn't a good idea, as soon as they walked in everyone at the table fell silent. Hermione and Mrs Weasley were both beside themselves, well, Mrs Weasley was. Hermione was just putting on a show, enjoying this moment immensely and spurring their mother on. Mr Weasley was watching them over his newspaper; he said good morning to them and gave them a smile before going back to reading. Ron was too busy eating to pay any attention to them, not that he would, after all he'd already seen them today. They sat down at the table silently, not liking the attention they were getting. While they were happy with everyone approving, _'Well almost everyone approving'_ Ginny thought to herself, that didn't stop them from feeling slightly uncomfortable with them all staring at the both of them. Mrs Weasley handed them their breakfast but instead of hurrying away to wash the dishes she stayed where she was, standing behind them. Mr Weasley rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Molly?" she didn't move, "Molly come o-"

"My little girl has a boyfriend!" she squealed, cutting off what Mr Weasley was about to say. She gathered Harry and Ginny into a bone crushing hug.

"…Mrs…Weasley?" Harry tried, struggling to breathe.

"I don't believe it; one of our children is getting married in a few days and who knows, we might be planning another wedding soon…"

"Mum!" Ginny said blushing.

"And maybe some grandchildren to"

"MUM!" Ginny and Ron shouted together, slight panic in their voice.

"MOLLY!" Mr Weasley said at the same time, horrified that she might be putting ideas into Ginny's sweet innocent head.

"Oh relax, I was talking about grandchildren from Bill. Honestly" she shook her head at them then went to go wash up.

"Oh…right" Mr Weasley mumbled, relaxing back into his chair. Ginny and Harry refused to look at each, both their faces resembled the tomatoes on their plates and while they wouldn't admit it to each other, as soon as Mrs Weasley mentioned grandchildren, both of them involuntarily thought dirty thoughts. Hermione was trying really hard not to laugh at all their reactions, Ron's was the hardest as when Mrs Weasley said grandchildren, he'd swallowed a big chunk of chicken in surprise and began choking. She had to thump him on the back a few times and when he recovered he shouted to his mum, surprisingly at the same time as Ginny which made it even funnier. Ginny could see that Hermione was enjoying this; she just couldn't wait until Hermione and her brother got together, then it would be her turn to have some fun.

After breakfast everyone went into the living room to relax for a bit, because of the wedding coming up they knew it was only a matter of time before Mrs Weasley nagged them about house work and making the place look presentable so they were enjoying all the freedom of laying around they could get. Ginny was still eating her breakfast in the kitchen though, since she came down late and didn't wolf down her food like Harry. She rolled her eyes…boys.

"Now we can finally talk" Ginny turned in her seat to see her mother standing in the doorway. _'Oh god, here we go'_ she thought. Mrs Weasley came over and sat in the seat next to her.

"So…you and Harry are together…when did that happen?" she asked.

"Well, we've been getting closer over the summer and we've been talking about how we felt about each other for a few days now but it became official the day you went to Diagon Alley" Mrs Weasley raised an eyebrow at that.

"Tell me how that happened"…


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

_A/N - Hope you enjoy this chapter :) Please R&amp;R._

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

"So…you and Harry are together…when did that happen?"

"Well, we've been getting closer over the summer and we've been talking about how we felt about each other for a few days now but it became official the day you went to Diagon Alley" Mrs Weasley raised an eyebrow at that.

"Tell me how that happened"…

* * *

Ginny blushed slightly, she didn't really want to go into detail about what happened that day. "Well, after you left Harry and I went outside to do our homework but we got distracted –"

"Distracted?" Mrs Weasley repeated slowly.

"Because of the nice weather"

"Oh" she exclaimed relaxing a little, Ginny gave her a weird look before continuing.

"Anyway, we got distracted and decided to go for a walk first".

"Is that when you two became official?" she asked.

"Well…yes and no, I asked him about our relationship because I didn't know if he wanted one, but he didn't really give a clear answer. It wasn't until we went back to doing our homework that he gave me a proper answer".

"So what did he say?" Ginny thought back to the confession he'd made a few days ago and decided that she'd spare him any embarrassment.

"Erm, well he asked me out, and he told me that he's wanted to ask me out since the start of summer". Mrs Weasley smiled at that.

"That's wonderful dear. So you two just talked?" she was staring at Ginny waiting for her to answer, Ginny for her part mumbled two words.

"We kissed". As soon as she said that she thought back to that day, when he held her hand, when he kissed her, when he pulled her onto his lap…a small blush crept onto her face. Mrs Weasley noticed.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" it was a few seconds before Ginny answered with.

"Yeah" Mrs Weasley narrowed her eyes but didn't press the matter further.

"Ok, well since you have a boyfriend now I think it's time we had the talk-" Ginny sweat dropped.

"Wait what? We don't need to have **the** talk Mum; we won't be doing anything like that for a long time!" Ginny exclaimed, hoping she could convince her mother not to talk to her about sex. Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes.

"Not that talk, honestly, it's like I'm living in a house full of sex crazed maniacs"

"Oh it's not that talk?" she asked sounding relieved.

"Unless, do you want to have that talk?" Mrs Weasley asked

"NO!" Ginny blurted out quickly, making her mother chuckle slightly.

"Anyway the talk I'm talking about is the relationship talk, now the most important thing to remember is if you're not comfortable with something he's doing then you need to tell him. If you don't he won't know to stop. It's also good to remember that you shouldn't change just to please him, if he doesn't appreciate you as you are then he doesn't deserve to be with you." She paused "Now obviously I'm not referring to Harry, we trust him and know him enough to know he wouldn't try to change you or make you do something you're not ready for, although if he does try to take it to the next step make sure you're ready."

Ginny sighed and placed her arms on the table and buried her head in them, this was going on forever.

"Yes Mum, I will".

"In a good relationship you should be able to trust each other and be able to speak freely about things without worrying how the other will react." Ginny let her Mother drone on and by now her voice was like a buzzing in the background, she nodded her head occasionally where she felt it was due and when she'd finished she quickly lifted her head off the table with a rapt look on her face and pretended as though she'd been listening the whole time. Ginny muttered something under her breath.

"What was that dear?" Her mother said.

"Oh nothing" She replied plastering a false smile on her face. Mrs Weasley sensing she was losing her daughters attention decided to end the conversation for now.

Meanwhile at the same time, Harry was having a most embarrassing conversation with Mr Weasley in the living room…

* * *

Harry was sitting opposite Mr Weasley in the living room; they were sitting in uncomfortable silence. He didn't know why Mr Weasley had sent the others upstairs but he was feeling quite nervous because of it. If he didn't know any better he'd say that Mr Weasley looked just as nervous as he did. The silence was very disconcerting and he couldn't help being fidgety.

"So…" Mr Weasley said suddenly, making Harry jump a little. He regained his composure then waited for him to continue.

"Well, since you and Ginny are…you know…together. I thought it would be a good idea for us to…talk" He shifted slightly in his chair before continuing. "Erm…when you're in a relationship, eventually you'll want to do things with them…physical things…sex is-". Mr Weasley was jumping all over the place with this conversation and it appeared that he was uncomfortable talking about it. Harry sat there watching him as he tried to finish a sentence. "You see Harry, people have urges…it's good not to rush things…when a man and a woman-"

"Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley" Harry said, trying to get his attention.

"No Harry I can do this, okay, what I'm trying to say is…Molly put me up to this". He slumped in his chair and rubbed his temples. "And now I'm getting a headache" he whined feeling sorry for himself. Harry tried not to laugh at the predicament Mrs Weasley had put him in.

"Mr Weasley we don't have to have this talk" Harry said, much for his sake.

"Yes, we do" he said in defeat, "I was young once too Harry, I know what teenagers get up to. It's my job as a parent to make sure that when the time comes you and Ginny will know about safety and the importance of not rushing into things". Mr Weasley gave an embarrassed cough then reached under the coffee table and picked something up which Harry saw was a book. He handed it over to Harry which was open at a certain page, mumbling 'this is very educational' and watched as his face turned bright red.

"We already know that" Harry said quickly, blushing from what Mr Weasley was showing him.

"You do?"

"Yeah we know all about safety and we're not going to rush anything, we're taking it slow". Mr Weasley still looked unsure.

"Don't worry sir, Ginny and I won't be doing anything physical for a long while"

"You're sure?" Mr Weasley asked, sounding desperate.

"Of course, I promise" Harry smiled reassuringly and Mr Weasley seemed to relax at that.

"Okay so I guess we don't need to have the talk, but I do need to ask you a question" he pulled something out of his pocket that Harry guessed he had brought for the talk.

"Now, do you know how to use one of these?" Harry stared at Mr Weasley incredulously, not quite believing what was happening here, he stood up quickly and started to make his way towards the door.

"I'm sorry Mr Weasley I just remembered I have some assignments that I need to finish" he opened the door and as he stepped out he bumped into something. He looked up to find Ginny and Mrs Weasley standing in front of him.

"Harry wait come back, we're not finished". Mr Weasley yelled.

"Hey Harry, what did I miss?" Ginny asked. She glanced behind him into the room he'd just come from to find her Dad sat there waving a condom in the air as he continued calling out to him. She looked back at Harry and saw that his face had turned completely red. Mrs Weasley had by now noticed her husband and was standing there with a hand covering her face as she shook her head. Ginny jokingly wondered what to two of them had got up to and decided that she would tease Harry about it later.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or the characters._

_A/N - New chapters up! Hope you enjoy, sorry it took so long._

**Chapter Sixteen**

Harry was sat on his bed feeling mortified after the 'talk' he'd had earlier, Ginny and Mrs Weasley turning up didn't exactly help either. He knew Ginny would want to tease him about it sooner or later, he knew it from the mischievous glint she'd had in her eyes, but the only problem with that was it would lead to an awkward topic that neither of them had thought about before, after all they hadn't been going out that long and they'd never been in a serious relationship before. He sighed then got up and headed for the door, it's not that he dreaded talking to her but the fact that her parents thought their relationship was that far into it did bother him, he felt like they expected him to want to rush things because he was a guy when in fact he was just as nervous about taking things to the next level as she was.

* * *

He approached her door and knocked, a few minutes after not receiving an answer he hesitantly pushed the door open and entered her room. Once inside he looked around and noticed that the room was empty and was about to leave when something caught his eye, it was a photo frame. He walked over to it and picked it up, a smile crept onto his face as he stared at the picture inside; it was the DA picture they'd taken at the end of last year. He studied everyone in turn before lingering on Ginny who was stood next to Hermione, she was smiling and Harry's breath caught in his throat at the sight, her smile reached her eyes which sparkled, reflecting how happy she was. He followed where her attention was focused on and noticed that she was staring at him who was stood in between Ron and Hermione. Harry was reminded again of how much of an idiot he was to not notice Ginny sooner, he spent all of last year pining after Cho and wasted his time with her...

"I'm telling you Hermione, my dad really did that".

Harry dropped the photo frame and let it clatter back onto the chest of drawers; Ginny and Hermione were outside the bedroom door and to Harry's dismay it sounded as though Ginny was retelling everything that happened earlier that day to Hermione. He looked around the room quickly to see if there was anywhere he could hide, he definitely didn't want them to catch him in their room now, he wouldn't be able to deal with Ginny teasing him with one of his best friends in the room.

"I can't believe your dad actually did that, Harry must be traumatized" came Hermione's reply.

Starting to panic now and not finding a suitable place to hide Harry pulled his invisibility cloak from his back pocket, which luckily for him he'd put there this morning. He slung it over himself then made sure he was completely covered by going over to the mirror and checking, he quickly readjusted the cloak to hide his exposed foot just as the door opened and the two girls came into the room giggling.

"Oh I'm sure he is; I can't wait to bring it up next time I see him" Ginny smirked, flopping onto the bed. Harry stared daggers at her for being so cruel and was going to retort but then he remembered that he was hiding from them so he kept quiet, silently seething to himself. Hermione sat on the other bed and reached under it to pull her suitcase out; she propped in on the bed next to her and started unzipping it.

"Well are you sure that's a good idea?" Ginny gave her a confused look. "I mean won't it be kind of awkward to talk about it with each other, think about what topic you'd be talking about" Hermione finished. Ginny took a while to answer.

"You really think it'd be awkward?" she placed an index finger on her chin. "But my brothers talk about that sort of stuff all the time with each other and they don't seem uneasy about it" Harry rolled his eyes, of course guys can talk about it with each other without feeling awkward, but this is different. Hermione rolled her eyes at the exact same time as Harry which he found amusing.

"Ginny this is different, you and Harry are dating and eventually the things your mum and dad talked about earlier are going to happen, maybe with him if you're still together..."

"Well of course we're still going to be together" Ginny blurted out, finding it ridiculous that Hermione would even say that. Harry seconded that, though silently.

Hermione held both her hands up in surrender, "Ok, Ok don't bite my head off, I was only saying 'if', I wasn't implying that you won't be together" Ginny huffed but left it at that and waited for Hermione to continue with what she'd been saying.

"As I was saying, it's going to happen so if you two started talking about it you'd be talking about what you two will eventually be doing together" once Hermione had finished she started emptying her suitcase, holding some clothes up every now and then, then shaking her head and discarding it onto the floor. Harry was glad that he had on his invisibility cloak to hide the flush on his face, this was why he had dreaded it, and this was Hermione talking about it not Ginny, so he couldn't imagine how it would've gone had it been the other way round.

"I guess you're right" Ginny said going red herself, Harry watched as she headed over to her wardrobe and started pulling clothes out. Harry suddenly started feeling very nervous, both the girls were looking through their clothes as if they were about to...Ginny returned to her bed and put a shirt and a pair of pants on the bed, she straightened up then began to take her shirt off.

Harry could feel his heart thudding against his chest, he knew he should leave but a voice in the back of his head was telling him to stay. He watched as her shirt came up over her head and fall to the floor, now she was standing there in only her red bra and pants. Harry couldn't help but stare, he'd never seen a girl shirtless before and even though he shouldn't be looking he couldn't stop a stray thought crossing his mind, _'It might be harder than I thought to keep my promise to Mr Weasley'_. Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, he realized that Hermione was starting to get changed as well but instead of feeling excited about it like with Ginny, he was feeling slightly uncomfortable at the idea of his best friend stripping in front of him. Deciding that it would be best to leave he took one last look at Ginny and was about to head for the door when she started unbuttoning her pants, he froze as his mind went numb at the sight before him. Right now Ginny had his undivided attention without even knowing it, his heartbeat quickened and his palms became sweaty as his nerves failed him. She slipped her pants off revealing red knickers matching her bra and Harry didn't think he could take anymore.

A few minutes later he saw Hermione take something else out of her suitcase, it was some kind of perfume from the looks of it. She began spraying it, the only problem was she was a little too close to where Harry was hiding, he got a whiff of the perfume and it tickled his nose. 'Uh oh' he thought to himself, he grabbed his nose to try and stop the sneeze that was coming, luckily the sneeze was silent, unluckily, another noise came from him and this was heard by Ginny. Ginny paused for a minute worrying Harry, but then she turned to look at Hermione.

"I can see you're not much of a lady unless in the presence of boys and adults" Ginny mused, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Huh?" Hermione replied not understanding what she meant.

"Never mind" she said absentmindedly. Harry stayed rooted to the spot trying not to make another noise, he'd managed to get away with that one and if he weren't busy being thankful for it he would find what Ginny said quite amusing. Having too many close calls for comfort he decided to leave, he started back tracking away from them towards the door when he stepped on something that made a loud noise, causing both the girls to squeal. He scrunched his eyes up preparing for the worst.

"What was that?" asked a panicked Hermione, covering herself with a shirt. Ginny didn't respond straight away.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, both angry and embarrassed that he had seen her almost naked. She felt around the air until she felt soft invisible material and then pulled the cloak off of Harry. Just then the door opened and Mr and Mrs Weasley entered the room.

"What's going on...Harry?" Mr Weasley asked.

"DAD!" Ginny shouted, Mr Weasley turned to see what his daughter was yelling at and noticed that she wasn't fully clothed. He imitated Harry and scrunched his eyes up.

"Sorry! sorry! I didn't see anything" he yelled, panic in his voice.

"Honestly Arthur" Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes at her husband then began shepherding him and Harry out of the room.

"We're going to have to have a little talk young man" she said closing the door behind her. Harry trudged after her miserably, not looking forward to another 'talk' that was coming.


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer - As everyone already knows, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

_A/N - Because the chapter was too long I've decided to break it up so Ron's payback prank won't happen til next chapter, sorry but not much happens in this one. Let me know what you think, R&amp;R :)_

**Chapter Seventeen**

After having to endure another sex talk from Mrs Weasley this time, Harry figured he'd had enough excitement at the Burrow and decided that he would try not to get into any more trouble before the wedding. But being who he was, he knew someone was bound to do something that would inadvertently get him in trouble, and funnily enough, right now someone was already in their room planning on getting payback against Harry and Ginny...

"I'll show those gits, let's see how they like it"

* * *

Harry awoke the next day to find Ron looking at him from his own bed, reaching around for his glasses he put them on and then stretched, listening to his bones make satisfied cracking noises. He sat up and turned to Ron who was still staring at him with a scowl on his face.

"I take it you heard about what happened yesterday?" he asked, already knowing the answer, he began readying himself for the overprotective brother.

"Yeah I heard about you spying on my sister and Hermione" Ron said, grinding his teeth waiting for Harry to explain himself. This angered Harry.

"Look Ron, I didn't go in there to perv on Ginny and Hermione. I went in there to talk to Ginny and it just so happens that they were getting changed"

"I think you left out a little detail...like...I don't know, you were watching from under your invisibility cloak!" Ron stated, giving Harry a disapproving look.

"Okay well what would you have done if Hermione started getting undressed in front of you while you were under the cloak?" replied Harry, getting a little annoyed at him now. Ron's ears turned pink instantly.

"I...well...I" Harry watched as Ron stuttered over his words, trying to make a coherent sentence. It was amusing how one minute he could be all intimidating and at the mention of Hermione, turn to jelly the next.

"T-that's not the point Harry, just because they couldn't see you doesn't mean you get a free pass to ogle at them" he stated, avoiding the question he was asked.

"For you information I wasn't ogling at them I was glancing, and besides I was only staring at Ginny". If he thought that was going to make Ron calm down clearly he was wrong.

"Oh well that makes everything better" he said sarcastically, throwing his arms up in the air and jumping to his feet to vent. Harry watched him pace the room, wondering what he'd said wrong.

"I can't believe you saw them both in their underwear" Ron continued, looking at Harry disbelievingly.

"What bothers you more, the fact that I saw your sister almost naked or Hermione?" that made Ron stop in his tracks, he whirled towards Harry.

"Both!"

"Oh I get it, you're annoyed because I saw Hermione in her knickers and you didn't" Harry said teasingly.

"Wh-what are you talking about...you...you said you weren't looking at her" Ron whined pathetically.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't" Harry was smirking at him; he knew Ron would eventually drop it and then Harry could get a quick shower before heading down to breakfast.

"You wouldn't...you wouldn't do that because you're with Ginny" By this point it looked as though he was trying to reassure himself more than Harry.

"I don't know I mean Ginny's nice and all, but Hermione is quite good-looking, smart as well" he made a show of trying to decide between the two girls. Despite how he may feel about Hermione, Ron pushed all that out of his mind and went straight back into brother mode. He took a step towards Harry threateningly.

"Harry if you're not serious about Ginny and are thinking of leaving her just tell me now so I can b..."

"I'm kidding Ron relax" he gave a nervous laugh and waited for him to sit back down before he continued, "I wouldn't do that to Ginny, and I have no plans to leave her"

"Good because if you do..."

"I know, I know, you and your brother's will kill me. I got it" Harry finished, rolling his eyes and waving his threat aside with a hand. Silence filled the room as Harry sat there watching Ron sulk.

"She's funny too" came a faint voice suddenly, Harry frowned at him.

"Who?"

"Hermione, you said she was good-looking and smart, she's funny too" Ron mumbled not meeting Harry's eye, he was looking at the floor and Harry could just make out the faint tinge of red covering his ears and neck.

"Then why don't you tell her?" he asked, glad that the conversation had drifted to something else. Ron looked petrified at the very idea of that.

"I-I can't do that, why would she want to go out with me? Plus she's one of my best friends, if she said no it would put a strain on our friendship" he sighed morbidly and began pulling some loose thread from his old tattered blanket. Harry looked thoughtfully at him.

"I think you have a shot with her" Ron jerked his head up at Harry, encouraged he continued. "Ron it's obvious that you and Hermione have feelings for each other but you know how she is, she won't make the first move so it's up to you to do it"

"You really think she'd want to be with me?" Harry was about to reply when...

"Boys come downstairs, it's time for breakfast" Mrs Weasleys head popped round the door to see what was keeping them. Ron immediately ended their conversation by standing up and striding past his mum to go get breakfast, Harry mouthed _'Talk later'_ to him as he passed before following his lead. _'Well, so much for that shower'_

* * *

They arrived in the kitchen to find it almost full, the only ones who weren't there were Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy. Everyone else was seated round the table chatting and eating. Harry was about to go sit next to Ginny when he noticed Ron take that seat, he frowned wondering if Ron took him seriously when he said he didn't know whether to pick Hermione or Ginny but then he realised why Ron had taken that seat. The only other spare seat left was the one next to Hermione and Harry had a feeling that he was still embarrassed by their previous conversation. Harry took the remaining seat as Mrs Weasley handed them their breakfast (smoked bacon and melted cheese double decker sandwiches) his stomach growled from the smell of the food and he began to dig in.

"Why do boys always eat like pigs?" he looked around the table and noticed that it was Ginny who'd asked the question, her eyebrows were raised and she was looking in his direction.

"Sorry" he replied impishly, cleaning the cheese off his face with a napkin and being more civilized, taking smaller bites from his sandwiches and chewing with his mouth closed. Ginny noticed the mischievous tone in his voice and knew he wasn't sorry at all. he proved this when he opened his mouth playfully to show her the food in his mouth.

"Harry!" she placed a hand in front of her face so she couldn't see, he laughed then swallowed the food and turned to Hermione.

"So Hermione, since there's only two more days before the wedding, why don't we all go to Diagon alley to pick out dresses and dress robes"

Hermione thought for a moment, "Well that depends, will we be able to see you or will you be hiding under your cloak spying on us again?" she glared at him and he couldn't help but shift away from her slightly. _'Why are girls so scary?'_ he thought worriedly. He reckoned even Voldemort would flinch if a girl glared and started yelling at him. Mrs Weasley looked up from the table at them.

"Spying? Cloak? Harry I thought you told Arthur and I you went in there to talk to Ginny and started to leave as they began getting undressed, but then we came in" Hermione and Ginny both raised their eyebrows at him and folded their arms, waiting for him to say something.

"Erm...yes Mrs Weasley that's what happened, I didn't know they'd be getting changed" Harry's face burned from embarrassment, he wondered how long everyone would bring this up. He hadn't realised that Ginny and Hermione might still be mad at him.

"Wait, Harry didn't see anything did he?" Fred and George said together, choking on their food.

"No" he said quickly, "I didn't see anything" the last thing he wanted was for her other brothers to threaten him. The twins looked at him suspiciously but didn't say anything further.

"Fine, I guess we can all go to Diagon alley" Mrs Weasley said from the head of the table, receiving everyone's attention right then. Harry smiled and gave both Ginny and Hermione a glance, both the girls looked like they were avoiding his gaze which answered his unspoken question, they were mad at him.

"Actually you guys go ahead, I can't go I have some...things to finish" Ron said, causing his mother to narrow her eyes at him. Everyone heard him hesitate when he was explaining why he couldn't go.

"It's nothing dangerous" he added to his Mum quickly. She didn't say anything for a few minutes and Harry wondered if she'd let him stay. '_What things did Ron have to finish anyway?'_ he thought to himself.

"Alright you can stay…" she started reluctantly.

"Yes!" Ron interrupted, jumping up from his seat raising a fist in the air.

"But, I don't want you doing anything dangerous while we're gone" her face was as stern as McGonagall's making everybody nervous. He nodded silently, not daring to say anything in case he said the wrong thing.

"Ok then, why don't you all get ready and I expect you to be in front of the fireplace in ten minutes. Fred, George, don't take any of your 'inventions' with you". Everyone left to go get showered and changed, Harry noticed that the twins hadn't assured their mother that they wouldn't bring anything meaning they probably would, but he wasn't really concerned about that. A few days ago he and Ginny had arranged to spend the day together in Diagon alley when they next went; he wondered if she'd still want to if she was mad at him. He decided to go find out, he followed the girls as they made their way upstairs, noting that Fred and George were watching him.

* * *

Ron stayed where he was, seated at the table. He waited until everyone had left the kitchen to go get ready before he began to move, he stood up and went out of the back door and headed towards the shed, he knew he wouldn't be able to start preparing anything yet but he decided to get everything ready so that as soon as everyone left he could start setting it up.

"It's a good thing Mums going too, she'd never let me get away with this if she caught me" Ron said to himself. Yesterday he'd started planning this and now was as good a time as any to set everything up. '_Harry and Ginny are in for a shock when they get home' _he thought to himself happily. He practically skipped out of the shed, carrying all of the necessary things he would need to get payback against them.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

A/N - New chapter up, i'll try and get the next chapter up next week but having problems at the minute. R&amp;R :)

**Chapter Eighteen**

The trip to the Leaky Cauldron was quick and soon they were standing in the busy street that housed all the wizarding shops in London, Diagon alley. The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione went to Flourish and Blotts first to get what they needed, they'd received their Hogwarts letters not long after breakfast which was a relief for Mrs Weasley. She didn't think she could handle another trip here, they weren't supposed to be going today but since the wedding was in two days and people didn't have anything nice to wear she had agreed. But, since the letters arrived now they could buy dress robes and get all their school supplies so they wouldn't need to go here again for the summer. Ginny looked around the shop with Harry trailing after her, though she was still mad at him for spying on her she couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend the day with him alone, she needed to get all her school supplies quickly so they could leave. She already had most of her school books since she'd be using Ron's books from last year, but she was taking Muggle studies and Arithmancy which he'd never taken, so she still had to get those. They went over to the front of the shop to pay; Ginny placed the books on the counter and was about to hand the lady working there the money for them when Harry placed a hand over hers to stop her.

"Here you go" he handed the woman some of his money instead and picked the books up off the counter.

"Thank you" the old witch replied, smiling politely. Harry started leaving the shop and now it was Ginny's turn to trail after him.

"Harry you didn't have to do that, just because were going out doesn't mean I expect you to buy me things". She said rather timidly.

"I know" was all he said in return, turning to smile at her and entwining his hand with hers. Ginny would have been flattered by these simple gestures were it not for the fact that she was feeling a bit suspicious that maybe he was doing this to get back into her good books.

"Thanks Harry" she whispered in his ear before joining all the others, Harry's reply was simply him giving her hand a slight squeeze of affection.

"Well then, has everyone got their books?" Mrs Weasley asked when they'd gathered, they all nodded a confirmation, wanting to leave and do their own thing before they had to get back.

"Right, I guess now we'll go to…"

"Actually Mum, we were thinking-" Fred began.

"-Why don't we all split up and do our own thing?" George finished.

"Yeah!" Ginny added, a bit too keenly. Mrs Weasley stared at them all in turn, giving them the same look she'd given Ron earlier.

"I-I mean…whatever" Ginny shrugged her shoulders, trying to play it cool to make up for her recent blunder.

"Erm...Mrs Weasley?" Hermione addressed the mother of the group. "Why don't we go pick out dresses and dress robes while they all do their own thing, i'm sure they'll just get in the way anyway"

"Hey!" Fred and George said in unison, Hermione sent a glare their way and Ginny, catching onto what was happening, nudged both her brothers in the ribs, hard.

"Oww-oh yeah, she's right" George said in a monotone voice.

"We'd just get in the way" Fred agreed, finally understanding what Hermione was doing. Ginny could tell that her mother was suspicious, especially of her twin brothers, but it looked as though she was about to cave, she just needed one more push.

"Don't worry Mrs Weasley, I won't let them do anything reckless" Harry promised, obviously realising the same thing. Ginny crossed her fingers behind her back, waiting for the verdict.

"Oh, very well" she resigned, sighing heavily. Everyone silently cheered amongst themselves, trying not to make it seem like a big deal.

"I want no trouble and for everyone to meet inside the Leaky cauldron at four o'clock, you understand?" she added sternly.

"Yes Mrs Weasley" Harry said.

"Yes Mum" Fred, George and Ginny said altogether, the twins gave her a mock solute as she and Hermione left the shop and made their way over to 'Madame Malkin's robes for all occasions' shop.

"Well then I guess we'll be on our way" Fred started, now that the two 'buzz kills' were gone.

"We do have a joke shop to run after all"George concluded. Ginny smiled inwardly, thinking of what Hermione would have said had she still been here._ 'A joke shop sounds about right since it's a joke of a shop' _she could just picture her making that witty remark. The twins left and now it was just the two of them.

"So what do you want to do first?" Harry asked her.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Burrow...

Ron was on the third floor right outside Ginny's bedroom, he was messing around with ropes he'd gotten out of the shed earlier. He tied a piece to her door just like Harry had done to his, but Ron's was different, much different. Once he'd done that he picked up an empty box (again just as Harry did before) and placed it above the door, the one difference for this was that instead of feathers and glue, _'a childs play trick' _he mused, it was full of wildfire whiz-bangs that he'd bought from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The plan was simple but effective, he was going to hide round the corner of her room with his wand at the ready and as soon as he heard Ginny's door opening he would point his wand towards the box above Ginny and Harry and do a stunning spell, which will set off the wildfire whiz-bangs startling them and giving them a few tiny burns and maybe some of their hair would end up on fire. The whiz-bangs would light the rope attached to the box on fire, continuing into Ginny's room and then that would activate another one of the twin's products which would turn their skin green for the rest of the day. And to top it all off Ron would use accio on 'the secret' product that had been used on him, causing it to fly towards them and suck Harry and Ginny up. Where it would take them? He had no idea as it changes destination each time it's used. With everything set up he went round the corner and sat there, waiting for them to come home.

* * *

"I can't believe it's almost four!" Ginny punctuated glumly, slumping towards the Leaky Cauldron with Harry. After everyone had separated earlier they'd decided to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies to check to see if there was a new broomstick model out yet, (there wasn't). Then they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, they'd sat outside at one of the tables, talking and eating. Ginny's ice cream had been vanilla flavoured while Harry's was strawberry. After that Ginny took Harry to a shop he'd never been to before, it was called Rosa Lee Teabag, which given the name was a tea shop. They'd sat in there for a long time sipping tea and discussing the Quidditch try-outs that were happening not long after they return to Hogwarts, Harry was quite intuitive and knew that she wanted to try out for chaser. He'd encouraged her to turn up and said he was almost certain she'd make the team. And now here they were, making the trek back to the Leaky Cauldron to go home presumably.

"I know, it doesn't feel as though we've been here that long" Harry replied, checking his watch again to make sure his eyes hadn't played tricks on him before.

"Well...I'm glad we got to spend the day together, even if it wasn't for long" Ginny said contently, she hooked her arm through Harry's and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Me too". He gently kissed her forehead then opened the door to the famous wizarding pub.

"Ahh there you are!" Mrs Weasley squealed as soon as they entered, worry clearly evident on her face. She enveloped them both in a huge bear hug crushing them, Ginny managed to croak out.

"M-Mum w-what's...wrong?". Her mother released them and stepped back instantly, beaming.

"Oh, nothing dear. Why would you think something was wrong?" Both Ginny and Harry stared at her incredulously, from the reaction she'd given as they'd entered it was no wonder they'd thought something was wrong. For her part Mrs Weasley was giving both the children a perplexed look, not understanding what had given them the slightest notion that something was amiss. Wanting to push this awkwardness aside Ginny decided to change the subject.

"Anyway, we're all here aren't we? So what now, are we going back home straight away or can we relax here for a bit?" she knew she was pushing her luck asking this but she wasn't quite ready to go home yet.

"Of course sweetie, why don't you two hand me your shopping and I'll head home now and drop them off. I've already taken the others so I'll just meet you all at the Burrow, in half an hour" Mrs Weasley took their belongings and went over to the fireplace to floo to the Burrow. They went and joined the others who were seated at a cylindrical table in the corner.

"So? Did you two enjoy yourselves today?" Hermione teased once they'd sat down, the twins raised their eyebrows at them in question, waiting for their reply. Harry and Ginny both turned to each other for a second then turned back to look at the three in front on them.

"No" they said simultaneously, Satisfied with their answer they moved on.

"So sis, what did you think of our shop?" Ginny didn't say anything; the truth was she hadn't yet been to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Come to think of it, I don't think I saw you in there" Fred said rubbing his chin and squinting in concentration.

"Yeah…about that…I didn't go" she'd tried thinking of a nicer way of saying it while speaking but, she couldn't think of a better answer. The boys' posture deflated slightly, making her feel bad.

"Don't worry; I want to go it's just, I thought we'd all be going including Dad. When I found out we were all splitting up I figured everyone had forgotten about our plans to go together" _'Well, it wasn't a complete lie. They did promise we'd all go together to make up for me and Harry not going a few days ago'_ she thought to herself. Fred and George were about to reply when they heard a loud squelching noise. Hermione, knowing who had made the noise shifted closer to the table to get away from the old man behind her who definitely had an upset stomach. All the others who weren't as insightful stared at Hermione.

"Wow Hermione, you're a real man's man" George began.

"Yeah, I didn't think you had it in you" Fred added.

"…It happens a lot" Ginny proclaimed, recalling a moment that happened earlier in the day. She was twiddling her thumbs and wouldn't meet Hermione's eye.

"Wh- it wasn't-"

"It's okay Hermione we understand" Harry said soothingly, patting her hand for comfort and finding it funny that Ginny still thought it was her that had made the noise in her bedroom. "You don't need to make excuses, we won't judge". She glared at him.

"But I…" she was cut off.

"Well, I guess we'd better head back" Fred said glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah it's almost been half an hour" George finished, everyone stood up and left the table, leaving Hermione there to sulk. They went over to the fireplace, Ginny having to go back to the table to drag Hermione along and each stepped into the green flames shouting 'The Burrow'.

As soon as they landed on the living room carpet they heard a loud thud coming from upstairs, followed by a few softer thuds that weren't stopping. The twins, suddenly very alert, got their wands out and headed for the stairs to check it out. Knowing there couldn't be any real danger with their Mum in the house, they let the others follow. They made it onto the first floor but continued going up, not bothering to see if anything was going on, on this floor. The second floor was the same, since they didn't hear any noise they decided to keep going, except for Harry and Ginny; they'd decided to check it out since there was a door slightly ajar. Climbing up, the others finally made it to the third floor where all the noise was coming from, slowly and silently they began making their way through the hallway, inching closer to the disturbance. They turned the corner and immediately sighed in relief at what they saw; Ron was standing outside Ginny's door jumping up and down, swinging his arms about and humming to himself. Finding this side of Ron a little alarming, Fred and George approached their little brother cautiously.

"Hey Ickle Ronniekins, what're we celebrating?" George teased, not getting a reply Fred stepped in.

"Well dear brother, it looks like he's finally lost it" they hung their heads in mock sadness, but, still no reaction from Ron. Just then Harry and Ginny came round the corner, a little put out at the sight before them. They looked at Hermione who shrugged, and then Harry went over to the twins to see if they knew what was happening while the girls stayed back.

"What's he so happy about?" Harry asked them, stopping at the side of them.

"We have no idea, do we Fred?"

"Nope George, not a clue" Getting no help from the twins whatsoever Harry made his way towards his best friend, who was still jumping up and down cheering, completely oblivious of the people behind him.

"Hey Ron" he said slowly, afraid of startling him, "What's got you in a good mood?"

"I just got payback on Harry and Ginny" he giggled, rather femininely, "And now their tra…" he cut off abruptly, recognizing that voice. Ron turned around slowly and saw Hermione, Fred, George, and worst of all Harry and Ginny.

"Bu-But I…" he began gesticulating between them and the door.

"Are those our wildfire whiz-bangs?" asked Fred, suddenly noticing burnt plastic and rope on the floor, as well as the scorch marks on the walls.

"Which means you used a stunning spell to set them off" George concluded, realising what Ron was trying to do. "Didn't you see who was in the doorway while you did it?"

"Huh? No, I didn't want to, erm… get caught so I just pointed my wand round the corner and fired blindly" Ron was still a little slow with everything happening around him, he was dumbfounded that the two people he'd intended to trap were standing right in front of him.

"Wow that was very brave of you Ronald" Hermione spewed out rather raspy, not amused by his pitiful antics. Despite how stupid he felt right now, he still got annoyed with her, but then a question sprang to mind replacing his anger.

"Well then, if I haven't trapped Harry or Ginny, who did I trap?" Ron asked nonplussed, everyone looked around, doing a head count to see who was missing. Suddenly they all paled and gave Ron a genuinely sympathetic look, even Hermione. He stood there confused until it finally clicked and he balked. Nobody said anything for a few minutes and then Harry decided to voice what they were all afraid of saying.

"You…you pulled a prank on Mrs Weasley".


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I also don't own the Rubik's cube._

_A/N - New chapter's up, hope you enjoy :) This story is almost finished, there's only two days before the wedding, one day after this chapter. I've had fun writing this story and I'm planning another one, it's called **Harry VS Michael** which will also be a Harry/Ginny fanfic. Thank you to everyone who's read the story and Faved, favourited and reviewed. I'll stop talking now, don't forget to R&amp;R :)_

**Chapter Nineteen**

_"Well then, if I haven't trapped Harry or Ginny, who did I trap?" Ron asked nonplussed, everyone looked around, doing a head count to see who was missing. Suddenly they all paled and gave Ron a genuinely sympathetic look, even Hermione. He stood there confused until it finally clicked and he balked. Nobody said anything for a few minutes and then Harry decided to voice what they were all afraid of saying._

"_You…you pulled a prank on Mrs Weasley"._

* * *

Everything was silent; nobody dared move or say anything. The prank Ron had sprung for Harry and Ginny had unintentionally been set off by none other than Mrs Weasley, now, all they could do was wait for her to get out of the trap. Ginny knew it wouldn't be long; it was a simple prank that Ron even managed to get out of, but did they want her to get out so soon? Mrs Weasley would probably start yelling everyone's ears off the moment she landed back in Ginny's room, and then she'd make them all do chores for the rest of the summer, for Fred and George she'd tell them they couldn't use magic to speed things up. Ginny looked over at Ron, despite the fact that it was all his fault she couldn't help but feel sorry for him right now, knowing that he was going to get the full bout of their mothers' fury. It seemed Ron knew that he was doomed, instead of fleeing to his room and pretending he hadn't done it, he was rooted to the spot, probably too afraid to move in case he made things worse for himself. There was a tense atmosphere in the air so the twins tried lightening things up.

"Well, you're in for it now"

"Yep might as well say goodbye to you now since we might not get another chance" Fred said grimly.

"If you think about it Ronniekins, you've probably just made one of the biggest mistakes of your life"

"We're the biggest pranksters for miles and even we wouldn't be stupid enough to prank Mum"

"I don't think you're helping" Hermione interjected.

Both the twins looked at each other and shrugged, "Wasn't trying to" they said simply. Throughout all of this Ron's face became paler with each second they talked; he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Oh come on Ron" Hermione said gently, trying to comfort him, "I'm sure she's not that bad. You're just overreacting, I'm sure any minute now she's going to come out of Ginny's room and-" Whatever Hermione was about to say was drowned out as the door to Ginny's room burst open and Mrs Weasley stepped into the hallway, yelling. To say that she looked angry would be a complete understatement.

"FRED! GEORGE! JUST YOU WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO!" Mrs Weasley bellowed.

"W-Wha?" Fred spluttered.

"We didn't do it" George managed to say, both worried about the safety of the lives.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"Where not" they said in unison, getting more and more scared by the minute.

"WELL THEN WHO DID?" she asked, still seething with rage. They all took a step back from Ron, leaving him in front of the manic mother, she eyed him menacingly, and it looked as though she would pounce on him at any given moment. Ron tried shrinking back into the group but noticed they weren't beside him anymore, he risked a glance behind him and saw they'd taken a few steps back, cursing silently to himself he turned back to his enraged mother.

"Erm...hi Mum, how-how was shopping?" everyone behind him face palmed. _'Of all the things to say that's what he goes for'_ Ginny thought. Mrs Weasley's eyebrow twitched slightly, clearly not happy with what he'd chosen to say.

"Shopping?" she whispered threateningly, making the hairs on everyone's neck stand on end. "I get home to drop off everyone's things, I try to put Ginny's things in her room and I get attacked and trapped god knows where. I manage to get out and you're asking me how was shopping?" her voice was rising with each word and Ginny knew she was about to blow a casket.

"RONALD WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU PRANK YOUR OWN MOTHER, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!" her voice rang out through the whole house, the famous Weasley temper finally revealing itself. Everyone shrank back and rubbed their ears, no matter how long you'd known her, you could never get used to her yelling.

"Honestly, I thought I raised you better" she continued, albeit a little quieter. "What motive could you possibly have to attack your poor sweet loving mother?"

"Erm..." Ron didn't have a response to that, but at least he wasn't covering his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing like all the others were doing. He tried ignoring their snickering and instead focused on his Mum who was now looking upset.

"Well to be fair the trap wasn't really meant for you, you just picked the wrong time to come into Ginny's room" Mrs Weasley's sadness quickly evaporated and was replaced with anger.

"Oh well then I guess it's my fault is it? Maybe next time I want to enter someone's room I'll ask you for permission first shall I?"

"Wha- no mum that's not what I meant I..."

"I know exactly what you meant young man and let me tell you now, you're in for a long haul for the rest of the summer" Ron deflated, not only did he not get payback on Harry and Ginny, but now he was being punished by his mother.

"M-Mrs Weasley?" Harry took a hesitant step forward, hoping that she wasn't mad at him.

"Yes Harry dear?" she answered softly, losing all traces of anger, her mood swings were very disconcerting.

"Well I was just wondering, how did you get out of the trap?" Mrs Weasley's smile vanished, not liking the topic of conversation. She was about to answer but then Hermione turned to him.

"What I want to know is what happened; everyone keeps talking about a 'trap', and why is Mrs Weasley green?" Harry placed a hand over her mouth to stop her from uttering that last word but it was too late, she'd already said it. Everyone looked at Mrs Weasley to see what her reaction was, it was hard to tell if she was angry or not because of her dark green skin. Harry whispered something in Ron's ear, his face showing his confusion at what he's just heard.

"What's a Hulk?" he received a slap on the back of his head for that one, from Harry and Hermione, who we're the only ones who knew who the Hulk was.

"I don't want to talk about it" Mrs Weasley said. Everyone was reminded of the time when Ron had given the exact same answer when Harry had asked him the same question.

"Please" they all asked at once, they thought she wasn't going to budge with her answer but they had to at least try. Mrs Weasley was a bit surprised that she had everyone's attention on herself, not wanting that to change yet she spoke up.

"Oh very well, I guess I'll tell you what happened and how I got out..."

* * *

**Flashback...**

_Mrs Weasley landed in the living room in front of the fireplace with Harry and Ginny's shopping; she set them down and used a spell to get all the soot off of her. Once finished she picked up the shopping along with Fred, George and Hermione's which she'd left in the living room earlier, and headed for the stairs. Fred and George's room was the first room she came to, she deposited their things onto their beds, tutting at some pranks she found lying about, and left the room. Next she went to Ron's room to drop off Harry's things; placing them on his bed she noticed something that caught her eye. 'I wonder what that is?' she thought, reaching under his bed she retrieved a book. She glanced at the cover and her mouth dropped open in shock, it was an educational book, about sex. "Why on earth does he have this? And where did he get it?" she asked aloud even though she was alone in the house since all the kids were still at the Leaky Cauldron. Finding it hard to believe that her sweet innocent Harry could own this book, she began flicking through the pages, some of the pages had bookmarks and certain words were highlighted._

_"How many talks does he want to have?" she said exasperatedly to herself. Not liking what she was reading or the fact that Harry was reading this while going out with her daughter she closed the book and decided to get rid of it, she wasn't going to have smut under her roof if she could help it. She placed it in one of Ginny's bags for the time being and left the room. Mrs Weasley made her way towards her daughter's room but stopped just before she got to the door, she thought she heard a cough coming from somewhere close by, or was she just imagining it? Waiting another minute to see if she could hear anything else, she turned back to Ginny's room when she was satisfied there was no one around and placed her hand on the doorknob and pushed it open. As soon as the door opened slightly a spark flew over her head towards something above her, she didn't have long to register that it was a box as all too soon the box exploded and a bunch of fireworks ignited, they began zooming around scaring Mrs Weasley. One got too close and set the ends of her hair on fire, singeing them to a burnt crisp, they began exploding around her, making scorch marks on the walls and ceiling, sparks flying in all directions, some getting too close for comfort. Cursing her twin son's for leaving them there, probably to scare Ginny, she recollected herself and entered Ginny's bedroom, not noticing the flaming rope going from one end of the room to the other. She tried turning the light on but for some reason it wasn't working._

_"Great, another thing we have to fix, and why is it so dark in here I can't see anything" She stumbled through the room, blindly looking for Ginny's bed. A few minutes into searching, she bumped into something to her left, not having a clue what it could be she reached for it, big mistake. Her hand hit something hard and it got knocked onto the floor, instead of a crashing sound though, there was a high pitched pop followed by a cloud of green substance. Mrs Weasley began coughing and her eyes began to water, the only good thing about this was whatever the substance was it smelled great, like watermelons. She waited for the cloud of gas to disperse and for her eyesight to return to normal before she continued on; it seemed like a huge obstacle course for her, all this just to drop off Ginny's things. Taking a few steps forward she finally made it to the bed and placed all the shopping on it, 'Finally done' she thought, but as luck would have it, Mrs Weasley still had one more trap left to overcome which had subsequently just been activated, and this was the worst one. Hearing a noise ahead of her she looked into the dark and noticed for the first time a rope on fire, it was getting smaller by the minute as the flame made its way into the darkness ahead, heading to its destination, whatever was on the other end of the rope. Mrs Weasley squinted ahead to see if she could determine what it was but it was no use, she couldn't see anything. Figuring it probably wasn't best to stick around she started retreating slowly, keeping a close eye on the space where the flame had disappeared into. She wasn't quick enough though, a moment later there was a sound coming from the darkness, signalling that the flame had found its mark. She readied herself with her wand and got into a stance, whatever it was it couldn't be that bad if it was intended for Ginny, however troublesome her boys were they wouldn't intentionally harm their little sister. She waited…and waited, but still nothing was happening, frowning slightly she lowered her guard, and that's when something came flying out of the darkness towards her at lightning speed. The last thought she had was, 'what is that? Is that…a toilet?' and then all too soon she was sucked into the toilet and transported somewhere new._

_Mrs Weasley opened her eyes slowly, still slightly dazed by her hazardous experience. She stayed sprawled out on the floor for a few minutes while her mind was still distorted and took this opportunity to scan her surroundings, finding it a bit difficult from her angle of view on the floor, she didn't recognise anything, the ceiling, the walls, none of it was ringing a bell. Once she regained her focus she stood up and turned in a circle, looking for any indication as to where she was, but, there was nothing. Not understanding what was going on she tried apparating out, but nothing happened, she was still in this square - dull room. She took a look at her watch to see what time it was, worrying that she'd been trapped here for days and had missed her son's wedding, but as soon as she lifted her arm up and looked at her watch she shrieked, her fingers, her wrist, her arm were all green. She checked her other arm and just like the other one it was completely green. She started panicking, not knowing what had caused this, she pulled out her wand and began shouting spell after spell at her arms hoping it would eventually fix the problem but to no avail, she was still a sickly green colour._

"_When did this happen?" she asked herself, giving up with firing spells as it was draining her energy, she thought back to everything that had happened when she got home._

"_Let's see…" she began counting on her fingers as she listed all the pranks. "There were the fireworks, that thing I smashed on the floor which covered the room with green gas…the toilet…" she stopped, remembering about how she got here in the first place._

"_Those sons of mine are going to get it as soon as I get out of here" her anger bubbling up inside her. She continued thinking about it then went back to something she'd said before the toilet._

"_Green gas?…maybe that's what turned me green; I mean surely there had to be a purpose of why that was there in the first place. They wanted to turn Ginny green" Figuring it out she then began thinking of a way to get out of here, there was no windows, no door, no means of escape, but there had to be something._

_She decided to look around the room, trying to find any clues of how to get out. There was a bed in the right hand corner of the room, a well-kept bed that looked as though it hadn't been used before. Beside it was a dark brown oak nightstand, She walked over to it and checked the contents that lay upon it. There was some plain paper and a pencil, as well as a lamp and a box. She opened the box and inside was a tiny multi-coloured square, she picked it up to examine. Noticing that you could turn pieces of the cube she started turning them, hoping something would happen when all the sides had the same colours in the right place. One side had red, one had blue, and another had yellow and so on._

_She turned the pieces of the square until all sides had the right colour, clicking the last one into place she waited for something to happen. Just when she was about to put it back down, thinking nothing was going to happen, there was a whoosh noise followed by a bright light. Everything around her began spinning, or maybe she was spinning, she didn't know, a second later she found herself lying on the floor of Ginny's bedroom with the cube beside her._

"_Well, that was easy" she said, dusting herself off, she looked at her watch again, ignoring her green skin this time and saw that it was the same day as when she put Ginny's shopping in her room. It had only been an hour that she'd been trapped. She heard people outside the door in the hallway, including Fred and George. Her anger came back tenfold and now that she could actually scold them she set off to do just that, she marched over to the door and pulled it open._

"_FRED! GEORGE! JUST YOU WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO!"…_

**End of Flashback...**

* * *

"And that's everything, now if you don't mind I'm going to go and spend the rest of the day up in my room until the green skin wears off, Ginny, be a dear and make dinner tonight"

"Sure Mum" Ginny said quickly, not wanting to argue with her green mother right now. It's funny, her green skin was making her appear more eerie than usual, which nobody would have thought possible had they not seen it themselves.

"Well, it's been a long day; I guess Harry and I will…" Ron began, turning to leave. But Mrs Weasley grabbed him by the back of his shirt to stop him.

"Not so fast young man, did you think you could prank your own mother and get away with it?"

"Erm…"

"Starting tomorrow you'll be doing chores for the rest of the summer; you'll be pruning the garden in the morning and then de-gnoming the garden after dinner…oh and, you'll be doing it by yourself and since you can't use magic, it's going to be a long summer for you"

"But-" Ron tried.

"I really wouldn't try my patience today if I were you!" she narrowed her eyes at him threateningly, daring him to try and argue. Ron gulped audibly then nodded.

"Y-Yes Mum" Mrs Weasley's face brightened.

"Good, unless anyone needs anything I'll be heading to bed. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Everyone chorused, breathing a sigh of relief as soon as she left.

"I thought we were done for" George said.

"Me too" Fred agreed.

"Well, at least no one got into trouble" Ginny said brightly.

"Speak for yourself" Ron replied glumly.

"I meant no one who didn't deserve to get into trouble; you tried pranking us so I have no sympathy for you now"

"It's still quite early, anyone up for a little game of Quidditch?" Harry asked everyone.

"You guys go ahead; I might get some sleep so I'm ready for tomorrow. My last day of freedom" he said with very little enthusiasm, with that said he took off for his room. Harry was about to follow him but Ginny tapped him on the shoulder and shook her head.

"He needs time to sulk, don't worry he'll get over it by tomorrow. Besides he got in trouble trying to prank us, so chances are he blames us right now" Harry glanced in the direction of Ron's room, and then followed the others downstairs to head outside to play Quidditch.


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

_A/N - New chapters here. **(Mild sexual content, just a warning in case you don't want to read that part) **hope you enjoy. R&amp;R._

**Chapter Twenty**

Ginny awoke the next day to the sound of cursing from Ron outside in the garden, annoyed at being woken up, she threw the covers off herself and went over to the window to glare at him. What she saw in the garden though changed her mind so instead of glaring at him she laughed, quite loudly, at the predicament her brother was in. He was trying to prune the flowers in the garden as one of his punishments for pranking their Mum the other day, but the gnomes had other ideas for him, while he was busy they had pinched his wand and were now chasing him round the garden shooting little sparks from his wand at him.

"Sodding gits!" Ron swore, earning a smack on the back of his head from Mrs Weasley who just happened to be walking past to go into the kitchen. Ginny spent another minute enjoying the show outside as their Mum began berating him about his language, before she retreated from the window and went to go get a shower.

Ginny entered the kitchen half an hour later to find only Harry sitting at the table eating his breakfast, she knew where Ron was, and her mother was probably still outside trying to teach him manners, the twins were no doubt at work, but where was Hermione? '_Come to think of it, I don't think I saw her in bed when I got up' _she thought to herself. Harry answered her unspoken question.

"She's helping Ron with his chores" This brought a slight smile to her face.

"That's very nice of her, I wonder why she'd do that" Ginny said slyly, sitting down beside him and pinching a piece of his toast.

"Hmm...who knows? Maybe she's just a really good friend" Harry continued, playing along.

"So she'd help you with your chores?"

"No" he replied instantly, remembering one time earlier in the week in which he'd gotten into trouble and she refused to help.

"Oh, then I don't know what motive she has to be helping Ron out, she might like him more than you"

"I don't think that's possible" Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm quite lovable" he said with a straight face. Ginny choked on the piece of toast she'd been eating, she wasn't expecting that from him which made it more funnier. Mrs Weasley came back into the kitchen just then, having finished scolding Ron, and noticed Ginny sat at the table.

"Oh honey you're up, just give me a second while I whip you up some breakfast" she hurried over and began getting to work on her food. Ginny swallowed the piece she'd been choking on then wiped her eyes with her sleeve, as they'd been watering from all the coughing she'd been doing. Harry just stared at her.

"What was so funny?" he asked innocently.

"I hate you" she said sulkily, folding her arms and pouting.

"No you don't, like I told you, I'm lovable"

"Humph" was all she said, turning away from him and looking to see if her mother had finished making her breakfast. Harry watched Ginny for a few minutes and then moved his hand off the table and prodded her in the stomach.

"Hmm, you've put on weight" he commented in a simple manner, prodding her a few more times. Ginny's eyebrow twitched slightly but she refrained from turning back to him and replying.

"Look, my finger just sinks in and pops back out" He continued prodding her stomach while he went back to eating his breakfast, the problem was he wasn't looking at where his hand was going. His hand brushed against something round and firm as his finger prodded a certain area. Confused at what it could be, he looked at her just as she turned to him, eyes slightly wide.

"HARRY!" she yelled, by accident. She hadn't meant to react like that but she was shocked at where he'd touched her.

"Oh god Ginny I'm sorry, I thought I was still touching your stomach" he explained in horror, although, he was trying to hide a small smile crawling onto his face as he realised where he'd touched her.

"What did I miss?" Mrs Weasley asked, hurrying over to them.

"Nothing!" They both said quickly, trying to act casual with Harry going back to eating and Ginny grabbing the plate her Mum had been about to give her. Mrs Weasley didn't believe them but before she could question them further Ron began cursing in the garden again, forgetting about the two teenagers at the table, she marched back outside to reprimand him.

There was a tense atmosphere in the air, neither would look at each other and the background noise of Mrs Weasley yelling at Ron didn't exactly soothe things. Ginny continued eating, occasionally glancing at Harry, waiting for him to say something, the only problem was; that's what he was waiting for. A few more uncomfortable seconds passed by before Harry cleared his throat, seemingly tired of no one saying anything.

"I really am sorry" he said timidly.

"You don't need to apologise Harry I'm not mad, I just wasn't expecting it that's all" she shoveled the food around on her plate, blushing as she thought about what he was apologising for, also slightly annoyed that he was sorry about it. Harry seemed to sense that she was feeling this way, not wanting her to take it the wrong way he tried fixing things.

"Not that I didn't like where I touched...what I mean is, I wouldn't mind doing it again-oh god I'm making things worse for myself aren't I?" Ginny let him continue babbling on, finding it highly amusing.

"I'm trying to say-while I wasn't intending on touching you there...it did feel quite nice...not that I wasn't expecting it to...not that I've been wondering...although, that's to say, I haven't **not** been wondering..."

"Harry, Harry you can stop, I know what you're trying to say" Ginny said in between giggles. Watching him stutter and worry about if he was saying the right thing was very amusing.

"You do?" he asked sounding relieved.

"Yeah, your a hormonal teenage boy" she replied cheerfully. This time it was Harry who ended up choking on his breakfast, but before their conversation could get any more awkward Mrs Weasley once again came back into the kitchen, ready to finish the washing up. Before she went back to that she walked over to the table, remembering that she was talking to them about something before she left.

"Right then, what were we talking about before your brother started using foul language?"

"Oh, we-we can't remember, can we Harry?" Ginny gave him a look, not that she needed to, he didn't exactly want Mrs Weasley to know he accidentally touched her in a certain area.

"Hmm? No, no we haven't got a clue as to what we were talking about" he answered, having recovered from choking a few minutes ago. She eyed them both suspiciously, knowing that something was going on, but she decided to leave it for now.

"If you two are finished with your breakfast you can head upstairs, Ron's going to be busy all day and Hermione, she's helping him so looks like it's just you two today" she headed over to the sink to finish washing up while Harry and Ginny stood up from the table, they left their plates piled up at the side of the sink then made their way upstairs.

* * *

They were in Ginny's room sitting on her bed, Harry was helping her with her potion assignment she thought she'd finished a few days ago, but she'd made a mistake by misreading one of the questions which thankfully Hermione had pointed out. Ginny couldn't concentrate, she knew that something was on Harry's mind but he wasn't saying anything. She put her quill down and turned to him.

"What's wrong Harry?" she brushed some of his hair off of his forehead in a comforting way.

"Is your Mum okay with us being alone together?" he asked in a hushed voice, closing his eyes and letting her play with his hair.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it's just, when she said we should head upstairs and how it would just be the two of us, she sounded a bit... hesitant" he heard Ginny sigh.

"She's my Mum, it would be more weird if she was completely fine with a boy, a year older than me, being alone with me in my room. She's just being protective" she gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead then cuddled up to him, Harry responded by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the lips. They continued like that for awhile, deepening the kiss and getting more intimate by the minute, he gently pushed her down so she was lying on the bed then laid on top of her. He placed his right hand on her waist, lifting her top up slightly, causing her to pull him closer to her, and began kissing her neck. Ginny closed her eyes as Harry started biting her neck affectionately, while he was doing this she could feel his hand slowly moving upwards towards her chest. Completely forgetting that things were going too fast in their relationship and that they weren't in the house alone, she grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged on it, bringing him as close to her as she could and then locked her arms around him as he continued with her neck. He moved down towards her collarbone making her gasp and clench her fist in his hair, tugging on it slightly. His hand was just below her left breast, she could feel his fingers brush against it every few seconds, she knew any minute now he was going to move his hand up again and then he'd be touching the same place he did earlier in the day, just one more move of his hand...

*Knock *Knock

The door opened quickly causing the two teens to panic and try to disentangle themselves from one another.

"Ginny dear I was wondering if..." Mrs Weasley cut off abruptly as she took in the sight before her, Harry and Ginny weren't quick enough and were still pretty much tangled together, panting and flushed from what they'd been doing. Ginny pushed Harry off of her then sat up on the bed and righted herself.

"Mum, I thought you were washing up" she wouldn't meet her mothers eye and was embarrassed that she'd walked in on them being intimate with each other.

"Oh-I was, I-I just...I was wondering if I could ask you something" it seemed her Mum was quite shocked at what she saw, her little girl lying on her bed with a boy on top of her, she didn't want to know any of the details. Harry was sitting next to Ginny trying to catch his breath, he was also avoiding making eye contact with Mrs Weasley, '_I guess there was a reason for her to be hesitant' _he thought to himself, confused and happy about how the day had gone, up until now that is. Mrs Weasley regained her composure and was now staring at them both with a scowl on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Didn't we just have a talk a few days ago about this? I sent you upstairs so you could hang out and have some fun since it's the holidays, I didn't send you up here so you could have shenanigans while everyone else is busy!" she gave them both disapproving looks and waited for them to say something.

"We weren't planning on it, it just sort of started happening" Ginny tried, feeling quite guilty about what they'd being doing. Harry thought it was probably best not to say anything, he didn't want to make things worse.

"You're too young to be doing those sort of things and don't you think you're rushing into the physical part of your relationship?"

"I know, I guess we just got caught up in the moment" Ginny mumbled, wanting this to be over soon.

"I haven't raised a girl who doesn't value herself and lets boys do whatever they want with her and I'm not one of those mothers who condone their daughters behaviour when they're messing around with boys, nor do I go out buying sex magazines and bringing them into my home!" Mrs Weasley finished, wanting to get all that out in the open that she isn't one of those mums.

"Okay Mum I know, I do value myself and and I'm not going to let anyone do whatever they want with me. And don't worry, I know you're not one of those mums who would bring sex magazines into the house" she waited while her mother breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh good, sorry if I came off a bit harsh dear, I just wasn't expecting to walk in and see you two...well, I suppose it doesn't matter now so I'll just leave, with the door staying open" Mrs Weasley opened the door as wide as it would go and was about to leave the room.

"Mum?" Ginny called out before she left.

"Yes dear?"

"Well, you came in here because you wanted to ask me something, didn't you? So what did you want to ask me?"

"Huh? Oh, erm..." Mrs Weasley laughed nervously, hoping that what she asked next wouldn't be taken the wrong way. "Well I was just wondering...do you have a book about sex education?"

"Erm...yeah, I found one in one of my shopping bags, why?" Harry stared at her, surprised, wondering why she had such a book.

"Could I have it?" her mother asked, rather timidly. Now Harry blinked at her, '_Is Mrs Weasley really asking for a book about sex from her fifteen year old daughter?' _Ginny looked equally as confused but stood up and went over to the chest of draws to get the book anyway. She came back to the bed and awkwardly handed her mother the book, both refusing to look at each other and instead looking at the ground. Harry found it funny that Mrs Weasley had just announced to them that she wasn't one of those mums who would bring sex magazines into the house and here she was asking her daughter for a book about sex which was in one of Ginny's shopping bags, which Mrs Weasley had brought to her room. He figured in her defense it wasn't technically a magazine, it was a book. Ginny sat down on the bed while her mother stood there blushing slightly, holding the book at arms length as if it was contaminated. Because it was stretched out towards them Harry could see the front cover of the book which made him pale, it looked like the same book Mr Weasley had shown him before and tried to give him. '_Why does Ginny have this book? How did she get this book? It was in Ron's bedroom' _Harry thought quietly to himself, hoping that it was just a coincidence and his was still in Ron's room.

"...I better get back downstairs then, I have a lot of work to do for the wedding" Mrs Weasley shuffled out of the room without glancing back, she probably should have explained to Ginny that it wasn't her book, but she couldn't say it was Harry's.

"So, that was...different" Ginny said, trying to get some normality back in order. Harry just nodded his head, completely confused by everything that ensued after Mrs Weasley entered the room. Ginny looked around the room for anything that would get rid of this awkward atmosphere, not having any luck she sighed then turned back to Harry.

"Should we go help Ron and Hermione with the garden?" Harry again nodded his head then jumped up from the bed and proceeded to head out of the room, letting Ginny go before him.


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

_A/N - This chapter took a while to write, mainly because the story for this chapter kept changing each time. Sorry if anyone was waiting for this._

**Chapter Twenty One.**

Everyone was out in the garden helping Ron prune the flowers while Mrs Weasley watched from the kitchen window, keeping an eye on them all so there were no more shenanigans. When Harry and Ginny had first come outside earlier in the day they had accidentally interrupted something going on between Ron and Hermione, of course they'd denied that anything was going on but Ginny was sure that she'd seen them almost kiss. Now those two were avoiding each other, which meant that Harry had to stay with Ron while Ginny stayed with Hermione.

"So I have a question" Hermione announced after remaining silent for over ten minutes. They were pruning the flowers on one side of the garden while the boys did the other side where all the gnomes were hiding about. Ginny stopped what she was doing, wiped some dirt off her hands and turned to her.

"Oh yeah? What's your question?" she asked.

"Well I was just wondering, what were you and Harry doing whilst we were outside and your mum was in the kitchen?" Hermione asked, throwing Ginny off slightly and causing her to lose her balance.

"W-Why do you ask?" she sat up quickly, listening to Hermione giggle while doing so, and went back to kneeling on the floor by the flowerbed they were working on.

"I was just wondering that's all" Hermione said in between giggles, "But your reaction to me asking means that 'something' did happen. Okay Ginny, spill"

"...Nothing happened" Ginny answered straight away, although she couldn't hide the slight blush that crept onto her face prompting Hermione to question her further.

"Liar, I know something did, maybe I should ask Harry about it in front of Ron, I know he'd be interested to know" Hermione teased. Ginny stared wide-eyed at her, not quite sure if she was bluffing or not, then an idea struck.

"Okay, and while we're there I can ask Ron what was happening earlier in the garden between you two, or better yet, I could ask at dinner when **everyone's** sat at the table" Ginny emphasized 'everyone's' to make it clear what she was getting at, but she hadn't needed to, the moment she'd said dinner Hermione paled and gaped at her like a startled fish, knowing what she was referring to.

"Fine I won't mention anything about it to Ron, but you can't say anything at dinner because you know how Fred and George will react, they'll start teasing and they'll probably hover around us to try and catch us doing something" Hermione was too busy worrying about how Ginny's twin brothers would react that she didn't realise she'd accidentally revealed something big.

"Wait, so are you and my brother dating now?" Ginny asked, trying to appear angry and disgusted, but failing miserably at repressing her goofy grin. Hermione, catching on to what she'd just said, began stuttering incomprehensibly as her cheeks flared bright red, a nervous laugh escaped her lips as she tried explaining things.

"Did I imply we were? W-What I meant to say was...if him and I were dating, then they'd be following us around, trying to catch us doing something...yeah, that's what I meant" she gave another nervous laugh then went back to tending to the flowers while Ginny stared at her, waiting for Hermione to break. She waited a few more minutes, just staring at her before Hermione let out a sigh then turned to her.

"Okay fine, yes, Ron and I are going out but you can't say anything to anyone, well, except Harry of course" she narrowed her eyes at Ginny to show she was serious about her not telling anybody, then decided to avoid all the question she knew she'd be asked by standing up and pretending she needed the bathroom. She left Ginny to her thoughts and proceeded to the house.

Ginny sat there and sulked, wanting to ask Hermione some questions but having to wait til she got back. She had a feeling that Hermione had done that on purpose which she found quite mean, after all when Hermione had found out she was dating Harry she'd bombarded her with questions of how it had happened and when. Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to find Harry standing there holding a shrivelled up flower that had wilted.

"Here you go" Harry said cheerfully, handing her the dead flower.

"Oh thanks Harry, it's just what I wanted, a dead flower from my own garden" Ginny replied sarcastically, she took the flower and sniffed it, hoping that at least it smelled nice, but alas, it didn't.

"I knew you'd like it, I saw it and thought of you" that earned a slap on the head from Ginny. He rubbed his head then smiled down at her, he knew it was a cheap shot, especially since the flower was dead, but he wanted to see her and not empty handed.

"You're so romantic" Ginny said dryly, returning the smile. They both stood there in comfortable silence, thinking about the day they'd had. They hadn't had time yet to talk about what happened up in Ginny's room earlier, Mrs Weasley had made sure to keep them both quite busy since they'd decided to help Ron out in the garden. Now here they were, neither one saying anything, but Ginny figured talking about it now would ruin the moment.

"Hey you two look what I found!" Ron came bounding over carrying something in his hand, something that smelt terrible, consequently ruining the moment between them. Ginny covered her nose in disgust at the smell, Harry mimicking her.

"Ron what is that?" she asked, taking a step back from him as her eyes began to water from the putrid smell.

"I have no idea, I found it in one of the bushes just now. It doesn't have a nice smell to it, but, it does kind of look cool don't you think?" he looked between Ginny and Harry, waiting for them to agree with him, not noticing that now the two of them were taking slight steps back, wanting to get as far away from him as possible.

"Erm...yeah Ron, that does look...cool?" Harry replied, hoping that if he answered his question Ron would walk off with it and put it back where he found it, or better yet get rid of it altogether.

"Want to hold it?" he asked happily, holding it out to them both.

"NO!" Harry and Ginny said at the same time, staring wide-eyed at Ron, wondering if he was crazy. For one thing it smelt terrible, and for another, whatever it was looked dead.

Ron frowned at them, not understanding why they didn't want to hold this 'awesome' thing he found. He held the 'dead' thing closer to him, as if he was comforting it because they hadn't wanted to hold it.

"I don't see what the big deal is, it's not dangerous or anything"

"Ron we have no idea what it is, why would we hold something you found in one of our bushes, looks dead and smells terrible?" Ginny argued, questioning her brothers sanity.

Ron was about to argue back but Harry beat him to it, but surprisingly for Ginny, it wasn't quite what she was expecting him to say.

"Actually Ron you're right, it is awesome"

"What?" Ginny blurted out, now also worrying about Harry's sanity.

"Come again?" Ron asked a second after Ginny's outburst.

"You've found yourself something very...interesting, in fact I was just thinking, we don't know what it is so why don't we ask someone who might know. A certain bushy-haired friend of ours who just loves finding things out and studying" catching on to what Harry was doing Ginny smiled, happy that his sanity is well intact.

"You mean H-Hermione?" Ron asked in a squeaky voice, now regretting showing them what he found. He knew Hermione didn't like things like this and would probably freak out if he showed her it. "I don't think that's a good idea, you see Hermione isn't like you and me Harry, she might not agree with us".

"Come on Ron I'm sure it'll be fine, how could she possibly refuse her Ickle Ronniekins?" Ginny teased, wanting this little show to take place as payback for Ron interrupting her and Harry with something stupid and for Hermione rushing off to the bathroom just as she'd announced that she's dating Ron.

Ron gulped audibly trying to think of a way out of this, he didn't really know how she'd respond but he was positive that whatever her response was it was going to be bad.

"Let's go" Harry called out over his shoulder as he made his way back into the Weasley kitchen with Ginny following close behind. They heard Ron sigh loudly then soon after he was heading into the kitchen as well.

"Oh, have you finished with the garden already? That was quick" Mrs Weasley said, watching as all three of them started crossing the kitchen towards the stairs.

"No not yet, we just need to ask Hermione something. Is she still upstairs?" Ron asked while hiding the thing he found earlier behind his back so he wouldn't get into trouble for bringing something dirty into the house.

Mrs Weasley eyed them all suspiciously before nodding her head and going back to washing up. Wanting to hurry up and get this over with, Ron continued to make his way to the stairs but stopped when he noticed that Harry and Ginny weren't following him anymore. He turned to them.

"Come on this was your idea remember"

"Yeah..." Harry started.

"...Were going to wait here" Ginny finished, watching as Ron's face slackened slightly from this news.

"What do you mean you're going to wait here? I'm not going by myself to ask her" he announced quite weakly, the determination he had a minute ago to hurry up and get this over with had somewhat diminished now that they were telling him he was going by himself.

"It's okay Ron we're here, so if it starts going bad just call us and we'll be right there" Ginny said sweetly while inwardly enjoying every moment of this. Ron stared at the two of them in disbelief, this was their idea and he had to go alone?

He waited to see if they would reconsider and join him, but instead they had taken a seat at the table and were busy talking. Sighing and hoping that Hermione would go easy on him and not react too badly to what he was going to show her, he turned back towards the doorway and went through it, heading upstairs to find her.

Ginny waited til Ron's footsteps receded before she turned to Harry and began giggling, Harry soon following her except his was slightly more masculine.

"What have you two got Ron into now?" Mrs Weasley asked them, knowing that whatever it was it couldn't be good. They both stared innocently at her and feigned sadness that she would even accuse them of setting something up to get Ron into trouble.

"We have no idea what you're talking about, we wouldn't put into Ron's head that he should ask Hermione about what he found in the garden earlier even though she won't react very well to it because of how it looks and smells" Ginny said with that same sweetness in her voice as before, making Mrs Weasley roll her eyes. Honestly, sometimes she worried that Ginny looked up to her twin brothers too much and would follow in their footsteps when she left school.

"So how do you think she'll react when he shows her it?" Harry asked her, waiting patiently for something to happen that would be entertaining. Ginny was about to reply but before she could there was a loud scream coming from upstairs in the direction of the bathroom.

"That's how" Ginny answered while staring up at the ceiling.

*THUD!* *THUD!*

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I didn't real-" Ron tried but was cut off.

"Didn't realise what Ronald? That there was a reason I was in the bathroom? That girls also have to use the lavatory?" she hissed vehemently while entering the kitchen, Ron trailing in after her looking like a lost puppy.

Harry and Ginny's interest in the conversation suddenly piqued after hearing what Hermione had just said, did that mean that Ron walked in while she was...busy in there.

"L-Look it's not my fault, I didn't want to bother you, I wanted to stay outside but those two-" he gestured maniacally at Harry and Ginny who'd conveniently taken a sudden interest in their shoes. "-they made me do it" Hermione glared at them both and folded her arms across her chest, still slightly embarrassed from what had just happened upstairs.

"And besides I didn't even know you were in there, I thought you were in Ginny's room but since you weren't I decided to look around" Ron added as an afterthought, hoping that she would take pity on him for being set up by the two at the table. Hermione turned to Ginny.

"But I told you before I went in the house that I needed to use the bathroom"

"Oh, so before, you really did need the bathroom..." Ginny said more to herself than Hermione who was staring at her in exasperation.

"Why did I agree to spend the summer holidays here!" Hermione moaned to no-one in particular, slumping into the nearest dining chair while Ron patted her on the shoulder.


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters... unfortunately._

_A/N - Chapter 22 is up, sorry it's taken a while the idea for this chapter kept changing and changing. I wanted to put this little bit before the next chapter which will be the wedding part 1, so not much happens in this but it sets up a bit of the wedding chapter. The wedding will be two chapters and then the story's finished so they should be quite long so I hope you like :)_

_Oh and by the way, the thing that Ron found in the garden will make an appearance at the wedding... in a bad way._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

After countless hours of whining and arguing, Ron was finally convinced to get rid of the weird dead thing he'd found earlier. The only problem was that now the whole house had this foul smell lingering everywhere, which didn't sit well with Mrs Weasley at all. Because he was still being punished for yesterday and because he was the one who had brought it into the house in the first place, Ron was in charge of getting the house smelling nice and fresh, and he was on a deadline, the wedding was tomorrow.

Mrs Weasley had also ordered - I mean asked Harry and Ginny to help out since they were the ones who talked him into bringing it into the house. Despite Ginny complaining about it and trying to talk them out of it, in the end they both found themselves assisting Ron in the living room instead of enjoying their restful day before the wedding.

"I still don't see why we're getting punished, it's not like we forced you to do it" Ginny moaned for the hundredth time in the last hour. Harry nodded in agreement, it was true, if Ron had refused then he and Ginny would've probably dropped it and gone off to finish the garden - or if Mrs Weasley was busy away from the window they would have wandered off to have some time alone together.

"You gits are the ones who started all this so don't complain to me. Think how I feel, I was already punished, Hermione's now mad at me, mum's more mad at me and I had to get rid of the thing I found..." he was interrupted from his sob story.

"Ron please stop going on about that" Harry said exasperatedly, remembering how this whole thing started off in the first place. "What's so fascinating about that anyway?" referring to the thing he'd found.

"I dunno, that's why I was fascinated by it, 'cause I have no idea what it is" Ron answered after much thought. Harry and Ginny both stared at him, trying to decide if that was a logical enough explanation.

When no one spoke for five minutes Ron shrugged his shoulders then went back to spraying something on the furniture, it was supposed to cover up the smell but so far it hadn't been working. Harry had a feeling that once the whole room was sprayed the smell would go away and be replaced with something that didn't make your nose scrunch up in revolt.

"Besides Ron you haven't had too bad a day, from the way Hermione screamed when you walked in on her in the bathroom I gather you must've seen a bit more of her than you intended" Ginny teased, watching her brothers face light up like a tail light.

"W-What are you talking about, I didn't see anything" though even as he said this his face continued to glow telling them that he was lying.

"Are you sure about that Ron?" Harry asked his friend teasingly, maybe they would get some fun out of this after all. Ron was avoiding meeting their eyes by looking anywhere but at them, he didn't very much like the idea of those two helping him out anymore with the cleaning.

"Why don't you two spray the bathroom, I brought it in there to show Hermione so there's bound to be a bad smell in there. I'll finish doing the living room" before anyone could say anything Ron moved past them and busied himself with one of the armchairs.

Harry and Ginny didn't stick around long enough for him to reconsider, they hurried out of the room and headed upstairs, being careful not to bump into Mrs Weasley in case she thought they were going upstairs to do something besides cleaning.

* * *

Ginny was scrubbing down the sink which, judging from the muddy trail that was covering it meant Ron had either placed the thing on the sink because he was tired of holding it, or he'd dropped it when Hermione screamed at him. She was banking on the latter having happened.

She mused over the thought of what her mother might think if she came in here to use the loo and found them two alone in there, after all it was rather odd to be spending the day in the bathroom, especially since it was a warm summers day today.

"Ok I think I've been punished enough, no more cleaning for me" she heard Harry announce, probably to her. Turning around to see why he was saying that, she couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips just then.

The sight of Harry holding a pair of Ron's dirty underwear that he was supposed to put for wash weeks ago was just too much for her to keep it in. And to top it off Harry's facial expression as he stared at them was priceless.

"I'm starting to wonder if Hermione screamed because he'd walked in on her or because she'd seen these" he nodded to the underwear then threw it aside as if it were contagious.

Harry noticed that she didn't look even remotely sympathetic towards him, could she not see that that would leave him physically and emotionally scarred for life?

"This isn't funny, I might never recover from this"

"Come on. Don't you think you're overreacting just a tiny bit?" she asked him while still laughing slightly, using her fingers to emphasize what she thought of as 'tiny'.

Instead of responding Harry bent down and picked up the dirty underwear he'd cast aside only a few minutes ago, then he straightened up and threw it at her which in turn caused her to mimic Hermione and scream, though hers was less audible.

"EWW!" Ginny squealed, swatting away the underwear that was currently resting on her right shoulder where it had landed from Harry's throw.

"Harry!"

"Yes?" Harry asked innocently, watching as the offending garment fell to the floor near her foot. She kicked it away quickly before turning on him.

"That was uncalled for and you know it" of course she wasn't really angry with him, more like disappointed.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he replied, feigning ignorance to what he was being accused of.

Ginny pretended as if she hadn't heard him, continuing on with what she'd been saying, "Throwing someone's siblings dirty underwear at someone is like using an unforgivable"

"Now who's overreacting?" Harry questioned with a raised brow, he was smirking playfully at her which was very attractive and if she weren't still traumatised by Ron's underwear then she would have found that quite a turn on.

"I'm not overreacting I'm stating a fact" she said simply.

"Nope you overreacted because I threw Ron's dirty inhumane underwear at you, but when I had it and said I'd be scarred for life it was a different story"

"And just think how Ron's going to feel, you throwing his stuff around and saying things like that. He's going to be devastated"

"Well that's okay, he's not my brother"

"Not yet" she responded automatically, turning back to the sink to continue cleaning. It took Ginny a whole minute to realise she'd said that out loud. Refusing to turn back towards him to see his reaction, she began explaining what she meant - or rather, tried to.

"...Uh, I mean...you know..." she was stumbling over her words and it took Harry all the willpower he had not to burst out laughing at her, _'she's so cute when she's flustered'_ he thought to himself happily.

Not wanting this to finish yet he again played ignorance. "No actually, I don't know. Maybe you should explain what you meant by that" he watched through the mirror as her face started going pale, what would she come up with?

"What I meant was...you two are practically brothers, you've been best friends for years...and...since everyone in this family sees you as part of it, well..."

"So what you're saying is you want me to be your brother?" Harry cut in, enjoying winding her up. Ginny spun round to him abruptly and stared at him, eyes wide.

"What?! No I definitely don't want that"

"Oh okay, so you don't want me to be apart of your family?" he added pretending to be hurt by what she'd said. Realising her mistake she quickly changed her answer before she caused any more damage.

"No I do want that, it's just, I wouldn't want you to be my brother"

Harry smiled inwardly, he knew what she'd meant when she said 'not yet' but he really wanted her to say it out loud to him. True he was a bit surprised by her reply, but, he had to admit to himself that once she'd said it he found himself quite happy.

"So if you don't want me to be your brother but you want me to be apart of your family, then what do you want me to be to you?" he asked, taking a few steps towards her slowly.

Ginny was flustered again and she wouldn't meet Harry's eyes, she really needed to be more careful with what she said in front of him from now on, otherwise she could accidentally scare him off.

"... H-Hey I have an idea, how about we get back to cleaning. The wedding's tomorrow and we were told to hurry and get it done" she blurted out before once again going back to cleaning the sink.

Harry rolled his eyes at her, not that she could see with her back turned to him. He would have continued to try get the answer out of her but he was reminded of something when she mentioned the wedding.

"Speaking of the wedding, I have something for you"

Ginny's interest was peaked, she looked at him from the mirror in front of her, "Really? What is it?"

"I'm not telling you otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise" he answered her, shaking his head at her reaction. Ginny was always the mature one in the Weasley family but mention that you have something for her and she reverts to a four year old. She had a big grin plastered to her face, well that is until he had told her that he wasn't going to give the surprise away.

"But I don't like surprises" Ginny whined, now wearing a grumpy facial expression which Harry also found cute.

"I know, that's why I'm keeping it as one"

She frowned at his response, he was so mean sometimes."So when do I get to know what it is?"

"When I give it to you, which won't be until tomorrow morning" Harry answered which left Ginny confused.

"Why tomorrow morning?"

Not wanting to give anything away he decided to go with being mysterious, even though he knew she wouldn't like that.

"You'll see"

"Harry you're hard work!"

He smiled at her before clearing the distance between them, he wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly and gently then rested his head against hers, "Would you ever give up on me?"

She looked at him for what felt like a long time before she answered, liking how comfortable she felt right now, "No, never"

Harry leaned down and placed his lips on hers, enjoying the feeling that simple act brought. They stayed like that for a few minutes and then Harry pulled back, intending to end the kissing in case someone came in, but Ginny followed him and put her lips back on his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, wanting to be as close to him as humanly possible.

Harry was a bit surprised at first but quickly responded by placing both his hands on each side of her waist just above her hips, before slowly sliding them to the small of her back. He deepened the kiss, playfully biting her bottom lip before his tongue slithered along her lips, asking for permission to enter.

She answered by opening her mouth slightly. His tongue snaked inside and met hers, causing a battle of dominance to ensue. He pulled her closer to him, hungry for more contact. This wasn't enough for the both of them, they needed more.

"Excuse me" A voice interrupted them causing them both to jump a little, they hadn't realised that they had not been alone in here. Mrs Weasley squeezed in between them to reach the sink, making sure there was a bit of distance between the two teens. She could tell that they needed the distance to calm down.

"M-Mum" Ginny said breathlessly, trying to hurry to get her breathing back under control now that her mother was stood right next to her. She wondered how much her mum had seen.

Harry and Ginny were both breathing rather heavily which was really awkward seeing as that was the only sound that could be heard, everything else was unnaturally quiet.

As soon as Mrs Weasley had finished washing her hands, she picked up a tea towel and began drying them, turning to the two teens as she did so. She didn't say anything for awhile, trying to decide what she should say. After hearing everything that they'd said to each other and seeing how flushed they were from their 'activities' it didn't seem like yelling at them was the right thing to do. She did however need to separate the two.

"I think it's best if you and Ron continued cleaning the house by yourselves Harry, Ginny dear you can help me in the kitchen" she grabbed hold of her daughters hand - gently so Ginny wouldn't think she was in trouble - and led her out of the bathroom, handing Harry the tea towel before she left.


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

_A/N - Hey everyone who reads this, sorry for the long wait, the idea was to upload the wedding part 1 &amp; 2 today since todays a special day where this stories concerned, it's the 1 year anniversary of this story and it's also the 1 year anniversary of the day I joined Fanfic so I was hoping to finish the story and have it uploaded today but sadly I can only upload part 1 because I'm still writing part 2 :(_

_Anyway enough of __me babbling, I hope you enjoy this chapter and like what I made that mysterious thing Ron found turn out to be :)_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

It was the day of the wedding and everyone was in complete turmoil, all the Weasleys' were rushing around the house frantically searching for things at the last minute, as usual, the Delacours' were in the midst of getting themselves ready for the afternoon instead of helping set everything up. Ron and Hermione were arguing with each other, probably about him walking in on her in the bathroom. It was a surprise Ginny could hear herself think with all this racket.

Right now she was pacing back and forth in her bedroom, trying not to panic, though it was proving quite difficult to not do just that. The wedding was in a few hours and she still hadn't decided on what she was going to wear, it wouldn't be so bad to go ask her mum for help, except she'd already promised her that she'd got everything ready, including what she'd be wearing.

She knew she should have listened to her and picked something out when she'd first mentioned it a few weeks ago, but she figured she had all the time in the world and the wedding was ages away - well it wasn't ages away now. All the sensible dresses she owned were either too small for her or needed cleaning and there certainly wasn't any time to wash any clothing now, not with how the day was progressing.

Not for the first time she thought about asking Hermione for some help but again she quickly banished that thought as the sound of her and Ron's bickering carried up to her room, she didn't want to interrupt that, and she also didn't want to end up getting stuck in the middle of one of their arguments. Why did they always argue at the wrong time?

There was a knock at her door which she had left half open, turning to see who had come to disturb her a small smile graced her face as she saw that it was Harry. He smiled back at her then stepped inside the room, hoping to lighten her mood which he could tell was very low.

"Morning Gin" he said brightly. Normally Ginny would be thrilled to see him but with everything going on and her dilemma; right now she saw him as more of a cute hindrance than anything else... a very cute hindrance.

"Good morning Harry, since you don't seem to be rushing around or panicking I'm guessing you've got all your things sorted and all you have left to do is get changed?" she asked him, feeling slightly envious of him right this moment due to the fact that he wasn't having any problems with today.

Harry nodded his head slightly, "I was just on my way up to Rons' room to change, but I could hear you pacing from downstairs so I came to see what was wrong. So, what's wrong?"

"Mum's going to kill me" she moaned out, walking over to him and burying her head in his shoulder. She snuggled up to him for comfort which he gladly obliged to, wrapping his arms around her and listening as she continued complaining about the predicament she was in.

"Well if you want me to join you on the opposing side of your mother you're going to have to give me a very compelling reason to, why is she going to kill you?" he asked while chuckling at her behaviour. Ginny didn't seem to think this was a laughing matter, so she hit him on his shoulder then mumbled her reasoning of why her mother was going to kill her.

"I told her a few weeks ago that I had something picked out for the wedding already so she would stop nagging me about it, but now the wedding's here and I still can't find anything to wear..." she was interrupted from her explanation as Harry placed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"It's funny you should mention that, close your eyes" he moved away from her and went over to where her desk was but instead of looking at something that was on there like Ginny had thought he was going to do he ignored the desk completely and stuck his hand down the back of it, pushing it forward a bit so he could have enough room for his hand between the desk and the wall

"Harry I'm really sorry but I don't have time for this right now..." Ginny tried telling him while watching him struggle to reach for whatever it was that was behind the desk. She didn't have a clue as to what he was searching for, the only things that were probably behind there were scrap pieces of parchment or schoolbooks that had fallen, nothing Harry would find interesting. Maybe he'd dropped something of his down there when he'd studied in here with her.

"Just close your eyes" he repeated.

Sighing, she did what he had told her to do and closed her eyes, but like she had been trying to tell him before she really didn't have the luxury to side track from what she was supposed to be doing, especially since she had to be ready a few hours before the wedding to help set things up, and she had the job of greeting everyone who turned up which she wasn't particularly looking forward to.

"Okay now open them" she heard Harry say a few minutes later. Not quite sure what she was going to see she opened them slowly then gasped, Harry was standing in front of her holding a big flat rectangular box in his hands. The box was white and had a pink bow sitting on top with straps that wrapped around the sides.

He handed her the box and watched as she stared dumbly at it, not quite sure what to do with it. After some prodding from Harry she began to undo the straps from the box, going as slow as possible to avoid damaging any of it. With shaky hands she pried the box open and stared open mouthed at what lay inside. It was a dress, an emerald green dress made out of silk with three quarter length sleeves, it had elaborate ruffles on the waist and had a V-neck at the front and back of the dress. It wasn't just the perfect dress for her it was the exact same dress that she'd been gawking at at the end of last year.

"...Harry I..." she started but stopped when she realised she had no idea what to say to him, she didn't even think she could form a complete sentence right now, she was completely rendered speechless.

"I got it from Hogsmeade the last time I went with Ron and Hermione before summer started. I remembered you looking at it from the shop window before your friends dragged you away so I bought it as a present for you, It was when I'd started getting confused about how I felt about you" he confessed sheepishly to her, not knowing how she'd respond to his sudden revelation.

Ginny had completely forgotten about the dress she was holding the moment Harry had uttered all of that, in fact she forgot about everything, the wedding, the other people in the house, the only thing she remembered was what he'd just told her. She hadn't realised Harry had seen her staring at the same dress she was now holding tightly in her arms.

"Wait a minute, how did you manage to hide it in my room? The only times you've been in here have been with me" she looked at him inquiringly with her arms folded across her chest, all traces of gratefulness for the dress disappearing for the time being.

"Well not exactly... when I first arrived at the Burrow I sneaked into your room under my invisibility cloak while you were helping your mum out in the kitchen and tried hiding the dress. I didn't think it would be as difficult as it was, there wasn't a lot of places I could hide it. I tried hiding it under your bed but there was something already taking up that space"

"My broomstick! So that's how you knew about it, and all this time I've been thinking you're psychic" she told him playfully, giving him a light push on his shoulder.

"Ha ha, yeah that's how I knew about it. So since I knew you'd find it because your broomstick was under there the only other place I could hide it was behind your desk" he concluded, finishing his explanation and waiting to see what her verdict to this would be.

But it appeared she had stopped listening to what he'd been saying at some point, instead becoming fixated at the pretty dress that Harry had given her. She had that childish expression on her face again like when a child sees a toy in a shop and wants it.

"I can't believe I'm even holding this dress, I've been wishing I could have it for months..."

"And now you do" Harry finished for her, happy that he'd gotten her the right thing. Ginny suddenly came out of her reverie as his words finally sunk in.

"But Harry I can't..." she started.

"I'd better go so you can try the dress on, I hope it fits I had Hermione help me out but she didn't know it was for you" he told her quickly, interrupting her before she could try to return his gift, that was the last thing he wanted her to do. She deserved that dress.

"Harry!"

Ron's voice carried down to them causing them both to jump slightly, they'd completely forgotten about the other inhabitants of the house.

"And that would be my cue to leave before your brother finds me in here while your about to change. Bye" he gave her one last smile before darting out of the room, heading in the direction of Ron.

Ginny giggled at his behaviour, "Bye Harry".

She studied the dress that was still clutched in her hands, it was perfect, but she still worried about the cost, after all that was the reason as to why she didn't buy it herself when she'd seen it in Hogsmeade. Harry had spent so much on her and now she felt guilty about it. There was no way she could buy him anything that expensive and even if by some miracle she could she had no idea what she would get him. Sighing quietly to herself she began to change into the dress, there wasn't time for her to dwell on things right now so she decided to wait until the wedding was over before mentioning anything to Harry.

* * *

Everything was finally ready, the Weasley back garden was set up beautifully with various decorations placed around the tent as neatly as possible. The tent that Bill and Fleur were getting married in was huge and just like the one the Weasley's had used at the Quidditch world cup it was bigger on the inside, it was a dull grey colour on the outside but it more than made up for it as Ginny stepped inside and was met with an elegant ballroom with two incredible chandeliers hanging from - what would technically be considered - the ceiling.

Ginny stared with a dazed expression at the whole affair, she'd never seen anything so exquisite before and was surprised that this was actually theirs. She noticed that right at the far end of the tent was where her brother and Fleur were going to be married, the only indication being a beautiful wedding arch in the centre decorated by a garland made up of red a white roses twined all along the arch.

It seemed the colour theme was also red and white, the tables had white elegant tablecloths with a single vase in the middle of the tables filled with red roses. The carpet near the wedding arch was a deep blood red colour and the drapes that was part of the tent used as walls were snow white. Ginny was drinking every detail in, mesmerised by everything in the vicinity.

"So, what do you think?" A voice asked from behind her, she knew instantly who it was.

"I think it's amazing. When you told Mum and Dad you wanted to get married in the back garden in a tent I wasn't expecting it to be this..." she trailed off as she continued taking everything in.

"Amazing?" Bill enquired with a raised brow and a slight smile tugging on his lips as he watched his little sister get enraptured by her surroundings. She nodded her response while watching her mum fuss over some flower arrangements with a young man who was shrinking away from her in fright. _'Poor guy'_ Ginny thought absently to herself.

"I told mum that he was in charge of the flowers but she said he wasn't qualified for that" Bill said, nodding his head in the direction of the cowering man. "I tried telling her he's a professional but as you can see she was sceptical about that and took it upon herself to arrange the flowers" he said with a chuckle.

"Self-proclaimed flower arranger" Ginny muttered under her breath while rolling her eyes. Bill let out a low roar of laughter - telling Ginny that he'd heard what she'd said, not that it mattered whether he had or not, that name had been floating around the entire Weasley household for over a week now so he'd be bound to hear it sooner or later.

"Do you have time to be stood here talking to me? You do realise the wedding will start in less than half an hour, right?" she asked him after seeing some more of the guests arrive and begin to talk to Ron who was also helping with seating people.

"Yes I'm aware of when my wedding will start thank you" Bill replied with another chuckle. "I was making my way to the front but I thought I'd talk to you first, I wanted to see what you thought about it all" he gestured to whole room to show her what he meant.

"I think it's great, a lot better than what I expected"

"I'm afraid to ask you what you expected but at the same time I'm also curious to know how romantic you think I am so here goes" *taking a deep dramatic breath before*, "What did you expect today would be like?" he asked hesitantly.

"I thought you and Fleur would get married underneath the big oak tree near the river while some of the gnomes from the garden nibbled at your feet and Fred and George would pretend to fire spells at them to get them off you but funnily enough they would **'accidentally'** hit you with most of their spells. Mum and Dad would spend most of the wedding yelling at the twins and you would stand there looking clueless about everything while scratching the back of your head"

Bill just stood there for a few minutes blinking at her, of all the things he were expecting her to say that definitely wasn't one of them. Did she really think he was that unromantic?

"Yeah that's the expression you'd have, remember that facial expression for later" Ginny told him while nodding her head, enjoying winding her brother up before he got married. Catching on to what she was doing Bill chose to ignore what she'd just said and decided to change the subject.

"So where did you get the dress? I don't remember seeing you in that before"

Ginny blushed profusely and refused to meet his eye while she answered his question. "It's new, a gift actually". This caused Bill to furrow his brows.

"A gift? From who?"

Before she could answer Mrs Weasley came over to the two of them and told Ginny to hurry and start greeting the guests that were still arriving. Happy for the excuse to avoid answering Bill's question she rushed over to some of her distant relatives who'd just arrived for the wedding. After directing them to their seats she looked back at her older brother to see him frowning and casting furtive glances at someone sat down in the second row of chairs waiting for the wedding to start. Taking a closer look at the person she realised it was Harry, which meant Bill had figured out who gave her the dress.

She didn't understand why he was behaving so weird about it, he already knew they were going out so why was he staring at Harry as if he'd done something wrong? She continued pondering these thoughts while she greeted the guests, _'So much for them being okay with us dating'_ she thought grumpily.

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join William Arthur Weasley and Fleur Isabelle Delacour in holy matrimony..." Ginny listened half-heartedly as the ceremony official began the wedding, she was sat on the front row so she had no trouble seeing the small man with tufty hair, the only problem was that he had an annoying singsong voice which grated on her nerves.

She was still disturbed by the looks Bill was giving Harry, he was the one who convinced Ron to be okay with the two of them dating so why was he annoyed that Harry gave her a dress? She was a little annoyed with him, one: because it had nothing to do with him and she could date whoever she wanted to date, and two: she was supporting his relationship with Fleur, true she hadn't approved of them to begin with but now she was happy for the two of them.

Her mum was sat beside her on her right, crying into a worn handkerchief as she watched her eldest son tying the knot. Ginny wanted to roll her eyes - out of habit more than anything else - but refrained from doing so, she could understand her mother being so overwhelmed by this; especially considering the fact that this was the first time one of her children were getting married.

Refusing to look at her mother in case she burst into tears as well she reached over and squeezed her hand, continuing to stare straight ahead as the small ceremony man continued talking. It seemed her mother was grateful for she held onto Ginny's hand tightly and rested her head on her shoulder.

The wedding continued on and it seemed to be taking Ginny's mind off of everything that was bothering her, it was actually turning out to be a pleasant day. She had been expecting something to go wrong since that's what usually happens where the Weasleys are concerned, there had never been a time when something didn't go wrong during one of their special occasions but it seemed like that unspoken rule was going to be broken today, everything had been going accordingly so far.

Apparently she'd spoken too soon, something was about to go wrong, she could tell because some of the guests on the other row began fussing about something. They were speaking too loud and disrupting the ceremony, once or twice she thought her mum might lose it, ditch her wand and strangle them all, she kept shooting the ones making noise death glares.

"If anyone has reason for these two not to wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." the ceremony official asked, directing his question to everyone seated - mostly the ones making noise.

"I can't take it any more!" one of them shouted suddenly, bolting from their chair and running out of the tent. Everyone stared in shock at the retreating persons back, not quite believing what was happening.

Ginny's attention was caught by the others who had been making noise, more and more of them began getting out of their seats and for some reason they were all covering their noses. It was like follow the leader, pretty soon all of the people sitting on the right hand side of the tent began rising from their seats and were screwing their eyes shut and placing a hand over their nose.

"So who vas the female who ran out of 'ere?" Ginny heard Fleur inquire to Bill, obviously thinking something had been or is going on with her and Bill.

"I have no idea, I think she might be my cousin" Bill replied while watching all the chaos that was happening to his right. Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother's denseness, clearly he hadn't heard her accusatory tone otherwise he would have had a better response than the one he gave.

It wasn't long before Ginny and the others figured out what all the commotion was about, as she breathed in she almost gagged as a foul smell entered her nostrils, causing her eyes to water at the stench. _'What is that?'_ she asked herself quietly while refusing to breath or open her mouth. The others around her got a whiff of the smell as well and were casting spells with their wands, hoping that would do the trick, the only problem was it seemed to be ineffective.

"Cast a spell to get rid of that smell" someone shouted but it was soon followed by a gagging noise as the person who shouted that tasted the smell that was dispersed in the air.

"It's no use, every time I get rid of it it just reappears" another person replied sounding panicked.

"What in blazes name is that?"

"I think we should get out of the tent. Ron, Fred, George I want you to get all the guests outside while we try to deal with this" Mr Weasley ordered them, shoving them towards some of the guests that had passed out from the smell.

"But the wedding, we can't put it on hold -" Mrs Weasley started but was interrupted by her husband.

"It's already on hold, there's no way we can enjoy the wedding with this foul smell lingering everywhere". Before she could respond Mr Weasley began shepherding people over to the twins and Ron so they could escort them out, then he grabbed his wife and gently dragged her away from where the wedding had been taking place, using her handkerchief to cover her nose and mouth so she didn't breath it in.

Ginny rushed over to Bill, this wasn't right his wedding was supposed to be special and it was getting ruined by... well she had no idea what exactly was ruining it. The plan was she was going to reassure him that everything would be okay and the wedding would still happen today, but apparently he didn't need any words of encouragement, in fact he seemed to be extremely calm about the whole thing much to her surprise.

"Gin what are you still doing here, you should leave the tent, I don't know what the gas in the air is so I don't know if it's poisonous or not" Bill told her, grabbing her and Fleur by the arms and following everyone else out of the tent.

They were the last people in there so once they left the tent was completely empty... and that's when something decided to move out from under one of the tables at the right hand side. Something small and greyish black with a white stripe on its back and what appeared to be a tail. It looked dead and was covered in dirt, it was moving slowly around the room and basking in the smell it had created.

* * *

**Let me know what you think? Part two will be uploaded as soon as I've finished it. **


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer - I guess this is the last time I'll be saying this for this HP story, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

_A/N - Well after a year of working on this, a few hiatuses and writers block It's finally finished. I hope everyone who reads this story enjoys this chapter, I kept changing it so it isn't how it was originally going to end. Let me know what you think?_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Everyone was huddled outside the tent, gossiping about what had just occurred a few minutes ago during the wedding. Maybe believed that her brothers Fred and George had something to do with it, one of their annoying pranks, but Ginny knew better than to assume it was them, despite their behaviour and their knack for pranking people at the wrong time (causing the person being pranked a lot of embarrassment) she knew that even they knew that it would be wrong to pull a prank during their brothers wedding, they had some semblance of common sense to realise that would definitely be a wrong move to make. Others believed they were under attack by Death Eaters and Voldemort, the gas in the air filled with poison or some other harmful chemical. Ginny couldn't help but snicker every time she walked past someone as they threw around their speculation to the gathered crowd, most of whom gasped audibly and clasped a hand over their heart in shock, prompting her to roll her eyes and carry on through the throng of people, looking for a certain dark-haired bespectacled boy.

She hadn't seen Harry since they were inside the tent and even though it was only a few minutes ago that everything had transpired she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. While she didn't for a second believe they were under attack she still had no idea what the gas in the air was, was it harmful? Was it going to start affecting them sometime soon? She didn't have the answers which greatly annoyed her, especially since her brothers wedding was getting ruined by the minute.

Looking around she finally spotted Harry over by her parents who were currently trying to calm down an irate looking witch, upon closer inspection Ginny realised it was her Aunt Muriel who was out of her wits shouting preposterous things like _'We're under attack!'_ and _'Get the children to safety'_. All in all it wasn't one of her finer moments she mused to herself.

Slowly she made her way over to them, hoping that her parents could calm Aunt Muriel down before she made it over to them, the last thing she needed was another crazy person on her hands. A small part of her felt sympathy towards her parents who hadn't been lucky enough to catch her Aunt in a more stable condition, but more than anything she was just glad it wasn't herself who had to deal with her. Harry noticed her coming over to them and met her halfway which she was incredibly thankful for.

"Are you okay?" he asked the moment he was in front of her. A voice in the back of Ginny's mind began muttering about how she could handle herself and at one point said _'Does it look like I'm injured?!'_ She forced that voice down so she didn't accidentally say what she was thinking out loud then gave Harry a smile and responded with "I'm fine".

It seemed that answer didn't seem to satisfy him because a moment after she'd answered he began checking her over, looking for any signs that would tell him she was hurt. Once satisfied that she was in fact 'fine' he sighed in relief then dragged a hand across his hair causing it to stick up more than it usually did. Despite momentarily being annoyed with him for being over protective she gazed at his hair longingly, wanting to trace her own fingers through his hair which she knew he loved. But she gathered now wasn't the most appropriate time to do that.

She was dragged out of her musings by a loud groan coming from Harry, setting her focus back on him she realised he was staring at her with a somewhat pained expression on his face. Puzzled, she started thinking that maybe he'd asked her if she was alright because he'd been affected by the gas. She was about to question him, but before she could he opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't do that" he suddenly rasped out, closing his eyes and exhaling through his mouth shakily.

Ginny - now completely puzzled - frowned at him and tilted her head to the side a bit, like a dog does when they're confused. "What do you mean? Don't do what?"

"Don't stare at me like that" he answered, opening his eyes and making his face relax before continuing. "You know I like it when you run your hands through my hair, it's not fair looking at me like that when you can't do that while we're surrounded by most of your family, loads of distant relatives and Fleurs' family" he finished slowly in a whisper.

Understanding washed over her and after a few silent minutes ticked by a small smirk graced her features, alarming Harry considerably. It was that mischievous look she got when she was planning something devious. Normally she'd only reserve that look towards Fred and George which he found hilarious, but now that the look was aimed at him it was a different story.

"Ginny" he said slowly, being cautious so as not to say anything more that would undoubtedly provoke her further.

"Yes Harry?" she replied in a sweet sing-song voice, taking a step towards him, causing him to gulp audibly and take a hesitant step back.

Before he could say anything more on the matter they were both interrupted by the man who was marrying off Bill and Fleur (much to Harry's relief). He was starting to address everyone who was still gathered outside, which caused Harry to look around and note that quite a few guests had left, obviously deciding it wasn't worth sticking around.

"Could I have your attention please" the man began, making everyone fall silent and devote their attention to him. He had his wand pointed at the side of his neck and was using the sonorous spell on himself so nobody would have trouble hearing him. "A lot of people have been asking me if the wedding will proceed and the answer is yes, it will. However, it seems we'll have to move it somewhere else due to some... unfortunate circumstances"

Ginny sniggered at his choice of words, 'unfortunate circumstances' was a bit drastic to surmise, especially when no harm was done whatsoever. Yes it was a shame that it stopped the wedding but it was only momentarily, no lasting damage was made and the wedding would proceed as planned. She was once again dragged from her musings by what was said next.

"Are we under attack? Is the gas in the tent poisonous?" a little girl at the front of the crowd asked in a shaky voice. Most people around her either rolled their eyes or laughed a little to themselves at that ridiculous notion, but others were looking at the man intently, waiting for him to give an answer.

The man pulled at his shirt collar nervously, this wasn't how the day was supposed to go, and did he even have any jurisdiction to answer that question? Although technically he didn't even know if the gas was poisonous, he highly doubted it was though due to the lack of people suffering from it. The question remained: should he answer the question?

"No it's not poisonous, chances are it was either someone pulling a stupid prank or it was some kind of animal. Yea'd know if it was dangerous 'cause yea'd be affected by it by now" a gruff voice explained matter-of-factly. Everyone looked around them searching for the owner of that voice, one by one their eyes landed on Alastor Moody. Relief flooded through them all like a dam breaking upon realising that if an Auror - or ex-Auror in his case - said it wasn't dangerous then chances are it wasn't.

Feeling somewhat relieved upon hearing that the ceremony official decided to move things along, not wanting to delay the wedding any further than it already was. Another reason for why he wanted to quickly change the subject was because he knew it wouldn't be long now before more questions about the 'gas' would surface soon. "Well now that that's been cleared up, let's talk locations. Where are we moving the wedding to?" he asked jovially, clapping his hands together and smiling at the crowd.

Whispering erupted amongst everyone almost immediately after that, each one suddenly forgetting about the incident that happened not even half an hour ago and voicing their opinion to each other about where the wedding could be held. They all bombarded their suggestions onto the ceremony official who immediately regretted asking that question.

"Underneath the oak tree"

It was Ginny who'd said that - well I say said that but it was more shouted, drowning out everyone else's voices. All eyes averted to where she was standing beside Harry who squirmed under their stares. Ginny didn't seem the least bit perturbed by them and simply straightened her posture, silently daring anyone to disagree. People seemed to pick up on that for they sensibly kept their mouth shut.

Harry was a bit confused at first, not knowing where she was referring to, but then thought presumably she was referring to the only oak tree they have down by the river. Ginny ignored everyone around them (who were still staring at her with questioning looks painted on their faces) and walked over to where Bill and Fleur were standing, she whispered in their ears for a few minutes while everyone else watched and waited, then she hurried back to where Harry was, a big smile plastered on her face. Harry gave her a questioning look but didn't say anything, he figured he'd find out what she's so happy about later.

* * *

It was close to midday when everyone had finished trailing down to the river, heading in the direction of the huge oak tree which stood alone towering over all the surrounding grass, encasing each strand of grass in a comfortable shade against the scorching summer sun. It's there that all the guests could be seen, thankful that they too could be shielded from the sun which was currently hanging over their heads trying to drench each morsel in heat.

Ginny and Harry had hung back so they could stroll through the grass rather than do what the others were doing, which was practically speed walking. They were walking in companionable silence, enjoying their limited time together. It wasn't long now until the 1st of September where they'd be going back to Hogwarts and despite looking forward to going back they were also hoping time would slow down so they could have more time together.

With Harry in his sixth year a lot of his time will be taking away with mountainous piles of homework and on top of that he'd be preparing for his Newts. Ginny was starting her fifth year which summed up one word, OWLS. They knew that they'd both be too busy to see each other alone much which would weigh on them a lot, though they had talked about it a bit during the week, trying to plan out times they could spend together without Ron and Hermione being with them.

Ginny felt Harry's hand brush against hers, sending a jolt of electricity up her arm, then a few seconds later he gentle grabbed it and entwined his fingers through hers slowly, almost like he thought she wouldn't notice what he was doing if he was extra slow about it. This thought caused Ginny to giggle slightly and roll her eyes at her oddity, only she would think something like that during a nice moment.

"Do I want to know what you're giggling about?" Harry asked cautiously, afraid of her answer. As much as he liked girls - especially a certain girl - he just didn't understand them one bit, _'Why do they randomly erupt into fits of giggles for no apparent reason? Do I want to know what she's giggling about?'_ But him being the true Gryffindor that he is, he decided to brave it and asked the question that plagued every males minds.

"Nothing, I was just thinking something silly that's all" Ginny replied cryptically. She began humming to herself whilst gently swinging their entwined hands back and forth. Harry watched her, waiting for her to elaborate on what she'd said, surely there had to be more to that than just 'thinking something silly'. But as he waited with bated breath he realised that she had indeed finished with her answer to his rather brave question.

"Oh... okay" he mumbled quietly.

A few minutes of walking and he'd completely forgotten about her - want of a better word - giggle outburst as the unruly heat had sapped most of both their energy and had caused their concentration to deteriorate as the minutes ticked by, with the speed they were walking it wouldn't be a surprise if they made it to the oak tree and the wedding was finished, with Bill and Fleur already on their honeymoon.

"Remind me again why I suggested the oak tree as the place they could get married?" Ginny said while turning to him expectantly, panting slightly due to exhaustion.

"I was hoping that you'd tell me why you did it, 'cause I haven't got a clue" Harry responded with.

Grunting at his lack of helpfulness she went back to focusing on trooping through the field, uncomfortably aware of the sweat coating her skin from the heat. Her hair was plastered to her scalp and looked as though someone had poured water all over it, and the intensity of the heat was causing her to feel dizzy. It was just her luck to attend her brothers wedding red-faced and caked in sweat, _'I must look a right mess'_ she thought sourly.

Out of the two of them the one suffering the most (in Harry's opinion) during this heat wave was Harry since he was wearing a black suit that Mrs Weasley had picked out for him for the wedding, he was roasting in it and wanted more than anything to take it off. It was like the suit was drawing in the heat from the sun, like his body was a host and his suit was welcoming in the heat as guests.

He envied Ginny right now because she was wearing a light dress that didn't cover her whole body so fresh air could easily get to her skin. Her skin...

"Harry?"

He was pulled from his thoughts as Ginny began waving a hand in front of his face. Blushing crimson he quickly took a fascination with his shoes, keeping his eyes glued to them as he walked. He was completely enraptured by her exposed skin on her neck down to her collarbone that he'd practically been gawking at her as uncensored thoughts unwillingly entered his mind.

Absently he wondered if she'd noticed him staring at her like that, he hadn't exactly been discrete about it and he had an inkling that she'd seen the lust in his eyes.

"Like what you see?" she asked teasingly, causing him to jerk his head up and turn to face her, almost tripping over his own feet in the process. So she had noticed him staring, a brief thought crossed his mind that maybe she wasn't embarrassed about it, although if he looked closely he could just make out the faint blush creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks.

"Uh... I-" he stammered.

"-We could continue from where we were before if you'd like"

Harry wasn't entirely sure if he'd heard her right, they were on their way to her brothers wedding so it was understandable that he was having doubts about what he had thought he'd heard her say, but, as she stepped in front of him - halting his movement - all his doubts were swept away.

Ginny snaked her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, the kiss starting off slow but becoming more urgent with each passing second. Harry responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her as close to him as he could, his hands started trailing down her back slowly as her fingers raked through his hair causing him to shudder. He moved his lips to behind her earlobe and then began trailing kisses down her neck, feeling her quickened pulse vibrating against them.

His wandering lips found her collarbone and he placed feather light kisses along it before he felt hands tugging on his suit, unfastening the buttons. He shrugged the blazer off his shoulders quickly and let it fall to the floor behind him, then he placed both his hands on either side of Ginny's face and continued kissing her while she went to work undoing his shirt buttons.

Once all the buttons were undone she parted the shirt and put her hands on his chest, idly tracing light patterns with her fingers from his chest to the bottom of his stomach, just grazing the top of his trousers which he was rather uncomfortably highly aware of. Thoughts overpowered his rational thinking that they should stop now before anything happens, it was hard for him to block out those rather explicit thoughts and Ginny certainly wasn't helping matters.

She could tell by his hesitance that Harry was torn between continuing with what they were doing and being responsible and breaking it up, which made it all the more fun for her because she knew that if they kept this up any longer Harry would eventually give in and let his mind shut off so he wouldn't be able to hear that nagging voice in the back of his head telling him to stop.

Deciding to tease him a little so he'd make a decision faster she removed one of his hands from the side of her face and placed it on her chest in the middle where her skin was exposed due to the dip in the v-neck. Slowly, she pushed his hand sideways so the tips of his fingers were partially inside her dress.

"You're going to be the death of me" Harry moaned out after breaking the kiss. He was still trying to will himself to break this up and make his way over to the oak tree for the wedding but was finding it very difficult to do so, especially now.

Ginny lifted her head up and looked him in the eye before saying, "Better me than Voldemort" At first Harry didn't know how to respond, that reply had taken him by surprise, but as he watched her with a blank expression on his face a smile tugged at her lips telling him she was just joking around.

"... True" he admitted in a whisper before once again capturing her lips with his own...

* * *

A little while later they'd both arrived at the oak tree, looking a little ruffled and unkempt with their hair askew. Thankfully they hadn't missed the whole wedding although because of their lateness they had made an unwanted entrance. From the suspicious looks Mrs Weasley was giving them it was safe to assume she was going to be having some words to say to Ginny after this whilst her brothers have a few words with Harry. Something neither were looking forward to.

Hurrying to take their seats to steer people's eyes from them the ceremony official continued from where he was interrupted, shooting the two of them a furtive look before proceeding.

Tuning out what the tiny man was saying since it had nothing to do with why everyone was here, Ginny let her eyes wander around her surroundings, drinking everything in. She loved being by the oak tree, there were so many fond memories she had here, old and new. This is where she had read her Hogwarts letter, inviting her to attend, when she was eleven. It was here where she had her first go on a broomstick, stealing Bill's from the broom shed and heading out here to avoid being seen by her family who, at the time, thought she was too 'fragile' to ride a broom.

Another memory, a recent memory, sprung to the front of her mind which made her smile. It was one from yesterday right after Mrs Weasley had caught her and Harry in the middle of one of their 'activities' and had separated them. In hindsight she figured it had been a bad idea to make out in the bathroom, especially when said bathroom was shared between all the Weasley's and any guests that happened to stay over.

Ginny had just finished helping her mum out with some chores and she'd been given the all clear to leave by her before heading outside and venturing towards the all too familiar oak tree, or as she called it: her escape. She'd sat down underneath the tree, leaning against it and shielding herself from the Burrow so she couldn't be seen. As much as she loved her family even she had her limits of how long she could stand them.

And then a few minutes later she had been startled by something to her left, at first she'd thought it was the wind but that thought was quickly trampled on as it occurred to her that wind didn't focus on a specific area to blow wind at, which was currently on her neck. After wearing a confused look on her face for about five minutes a sudden thought crossed her mind.

"Harry?" she called out.

She'd been right of course as said person appeared out of thin air, clutching a black silky cloak in his hand and a coy smile dominating his features. With the way the moonlight was cascading onto his skin it sent a slight shiver down her spine, he'd looked ethereal in all his splendour, his green eyes illuminating in the darkness and if Ginny looked closely she could just make out the light of the moon reflecting onto his emerald eyes.

When he had sat down at the side of her? She had no idea, she was still slightly dazed by his appearance from before. But one minute he was standing in front of her and the next he was brushing his shoulder against hers to catch her attention as he rested against the tree. It took her awhile to collect herself and she was thankful that despite the full moon being out it was still pleasantly dark enough for her to hide her blush from him, _'Why did he have this much of an effect on me?'_

They had sat there talking for hours about everything and nothing, and when they weren't talking they were met with companionable silence which they welcomed with open arms. Sometime during the night they'd fallen asleep in each others arms, Ginny leaning against Harry's chest with her head nestled on his shoulder comfortably while his arms were wrapped around her protectively.

As the sun had begun its rising they'd both been shaken awake by a disgruntled Bill who didn't look quite happy about finding the two of them there like this.

Bringing her attention back to the wedding as she was reminded about Bill, she glanced over at him, remembering the conversation they'd had just before the wedding when he'd asked her what she thought his wedding would turn out like. It took all her strength and willpower not to outright laugh as she caught sight of his expression.

"Look at Bill" Ginny instructed Harry, nodding her head slightly in her brother's direction while smirking. Not understanding what she seemed so amused about he directed his attention to Bill and noticed that he looked quite apprehensive for some reason.

"What did you do?" he questioned, furrowing his brows in confusion. This caused Ginny to laugh and then try to cover it up as a cough as a few of the guests had turned to face her looking rather annoyed that she was being disruptive.

As they all turned back to watch the ceremony Ginny leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I told him my version of what I thought his wedding was going to be like and some of it's come true because they're getting married under the oak tree" she explained with glee.

Though still not quite understanding what was going through that head of hers he decided to just watch everything play out, he knew that if he asked questions now he'd likely be her accomplice in this so it was safer for him to be kept in the dark. Even though she hadn't outright said she was up to something he could definitely tell she was, she had the Weasley trademark mischievous look that was normally worn by Fred and George before they pranked someone.

It wasn't long before Harry noticed something approaching from a distance, he couldn't tell what it was at first, it was unrecognisable but as it got closer and closer to where the wedding was being held he realised that it was a garden gnome.

Wondering if Ginny had something to do with this he turned to her with an accusing look on his face, he wasn't completely surprised when she wouldn't meet his eye and all that did was answer his unspoken question. This was her doing. He couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips as he noticed more gnomes approaching, charging in a pack which made it look as though they were being attacked.

"This might ruin his wedding" Harry informed her while watching the gnomes make their journey towards them, who still had a ways to go even though they were running as fast as their little legs could go.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders before responding, "It's going to be a wedding that people can't easily forget" and she was right about that as everyone else had now seen the pack of gnomes heading their way, once again halting the wedding. Mrs Weasley looked to be on the verge of hexing everyone as the guests started reacting by either talking about it or standing up and panicking.

Ginny thought it was a bit silly for people to be freaking out over it, they were just gnomes after all, the worst thing they could do is nibble on your finger. Not very dangerous in her opinion. Although it isn't exactly pleasant either, being bitten.

Most of the gnomes were heading towards Bill and Fleur, probably because they was the centre of attention during this special occasion, what better way to ruin the wedding than tormenting the bride and groom. And that's just what they did, some of them were advancing on Bill, going extremely slow to toy with him while others made their way towards Fleur, surrounding her.

Harry and Ginny watched as they started attacking Bill, latching onto his feet and legs, trying to bring him down as though he was a giant. Some of the others began throwing mud at Fleur, caking her wedding dress in the sloppy substance much to her horror. Ginny could only imagine the amount of money it cost to buy that, but she still didn't have the heart to feel guilty about it, it wasn't like they got on very well.

Mr Weasley, who'd just finished calming down his wife before she could step in and send hexes left, right and centre, ran over to them to help his son out as the gnomes had succeeded in bringing Bill to his knees and were now in the midst of climbing onto his back and pulling on his hair, which was involuntarily making him cry out. He'd tried his best to stifle the cry but it was to no avail, he was even biting his bottom lip in an attempt to trap the sounds that were escaping from his mouth. All that did was cause his lip to bleed and it looked as though it was starting to swell.

What had made this scene even more embarrassing was that all the guests who weren't currently being harassed by the ferocious things were close enough to hear Bill's whimpering, whether they were amused by this or concerned was anybody's guess. It was safe to assume they had no intention of stepping in and helping the poor bloke.

Eventually Bill had managed, with much effort, to get back to his feet somewhat shakily but it seemed his standing was in jeopardy as this act caused the disgruntled gnomes to scream what sounded like... a battle cry? And were trying to take his feet from out under him again. Ginny had no idea if it was indeed a battle cry that she'd heard but she had to admit that thought did amuse her.

"Bill hold still, I'll get it!" Mr Weasley ordered before aiming a kick at the little vermin that was currently hanging from Bill's waist. His foot connected with something and for a moment Mr Weasley thought that he'd hit the target, that is until...

"That's not a gnome" Bill squeaked out before once again collapsing to his knees, gasping for breath. But this time for an entirely different reason than before.

Mr Weasley began apologising profusely to his eldest son while trying to keep the gnomes from attacking the two of them, though it seemed they were only targeting Bill. Not having enough time to dwell on that fact he banished that thought from his head for the time being and continued protecting his son.

* * *

Ginny woke up suddenly with a frown on her face, it took her a few minutes to gather her surrounding and after a few silent seconds went by she realised that it had all just been a dream. Shaking her head at the oddity of her dream she sat up and thought about it. She had no idea why she'd dreamt about Bill's wedding or why she'd ruined his wedding in the dream. Even though it was highly amusing watching Bill being trampled on by garden gnomes from their own garden.

What was more confusing was that she had just been dreaming about her and Harry, that had been it. Though she'd never admit it to anyone who asked whether or not she'd had 'certain' dreams about the two of them and if anyone did suspect she had then she'd outright deny it, occasionally she would dream about them. But that was normal, what was bothering her was she hadn't been thinking about Bill's wedding before she fell asleep, nor had she ever once dreamed about it.

She thought that perhaps she'd dreamed about it because the wedding was the next day, well, now in a few hours. Rubbing her eyes to clear them and get the sleep dust out of them, she tilted her head sideways and glanced at the little makeshift clock Fred and George had given her, it was one of their new inventions which they had said was completely harmless and was designed to simply wake you up.

But she hadn't believed them for a second of course, the day they make an invention that was 'completely harmless' was the day that Malfoy suddenly realised the error of his ways and began making amends with everyone he'd wronged, starting with Harry. The clock had a liquid inside it that apparently you could drink before bed, it was supposed to relax you and make it easier for you to fall asleep. You just get a glass, press one of the buttons on the side and a compartment would reveal itself with a spout on top where the bluey-green liquid would pour out.

It had been clear to her that they were offended when she had refused to drink the suspicious substance which they had worked so hard to make, but she had still refused to budge, crossing her arms defiantly and saying that if it were safe then someone else could try it before her. Of course that had caused that mischievous glint to appear in her twin brothers eyes and a small grin to slide onto their face as one of their troublesome ideas surfaced to the front of their mind.

So Bill, being the brave one amongst them all, sighed audibly and had offered them his glass for them to pour some of the liquid into his cup. Ginny had waited with bated breath for something to happen to him, even the smallest detail, but after he'd down the glass and waited five minutes for any change she'd realised that maybe it was in fact harmless.

After much scrutinising of the liquid she too had decided to try it out, hoping that it would work and she'd sleep like a baby. She hadn't known whether it would taste nice or not so she, like Bill, had down it in one fell swoop and sloshed the liquid in her mouth around experimentally. It actually tasted quite nice, like strawberry and lime. Once satisfied that nothing was going to happen to her either she retired to her bedroom after saying a quick goodnight to everyone, got undressed and crawled into bed, snuggling into her covers until her light breathing evened out, sleep claiming her almost instantly.

Her eyes narrowed at the clock suddenly, her and Bill had been the only ones to drink that potion and now she was having a weird dream about his wedding, something wasn't right. Lowering her head back onto the pillow, still deep in thought, she decided to wait until morning before she questioned them about it, it wouldn't do any good to cause a commotion the morning of the wedding, especially at this hour. Maybe she was wrong and she'd just simply had a strange dream, but as she slowly started to drift off into a fitful slumber her mind was telling her that she wasn't wrong.

* * *

Bill awoke with a start, pushing the covers away from him slowly so as not to wake Fleur, he swung his legs off the bed and sat on the edge. That had to be one of the weirdest dreams he's ever had, a skunk forcing him to leave the tent and then being attacked by gnomes and to top it all off his dad kicking him in his... yeah definitely his strangest one yet.

And what was more strange was that it was Ginny who had orchestrated the whole affair, his baby sister who he'd been nothing but kind to her whole life. He'd have to keep a close eyes on her today just to avoid any of that happening. Another reason why he would be keeping an eye on her, as well as Harry was because for some strange reason he'd also dreamt of them two messing around with each other.

He tried really hard to get those images of them two kissing out of his head, it certainly wasn't something he ever wanted to picture. Bill knew that he'd probably end up being harsh towards Harry today, even though it was only a dream it was still Harry that was all over his sister so he figured that was justify-able, wasn't it?

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep after that dream and that it would be pointless trying, Bill stood up, walked over to his bedroom door and opened it then stepped out of his room, completely oblivious to Fred and George who were crouched down hiding round the corner of his room smirking, as if they'd just pulled a prank on someone and was seeing their reaction.

Still feeling a little angry and nauseated at his dream he shook his head and headed downstairs, hoping that his wedding would go a lot better than it had in his dream...

* * *

**So that's it, what did you think? I was originally going to end it with a happily ever after scene of them finally getting married but then I thought, that always happens with stories. So I went with this instead. Maybe sometime in the future I'll do a one-shot of Bill and Fleur actually getting married, who knows?**

**Anyway... Reviews would be greatly appreciated so I can know what you thought about the ending :)**

**Thank you to everyone who's followed this story and Reviewed, Favorited and Followed. :D **


End file.
